Dovah VS Dogs Redux
by Dr Dirtbag
Summary: To say that this was an unfair fight would be an understatement. On the one hand, you have a Man who not only fought back armies of Monsters and Demons, but also conquered a kingdom within a few short months... Then you have a guy who was really good at playing an RPG... Sheogorath seems excited to watch this story unfold! Aren't you?
1. Chapter 1

**_In a Realm far beyond what he is known too sat a Mad God. "Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring!" He said to himself in almost a chant as he looked through other realms far beyond his own._****_"Same stories different ways to tell them that's all these are!" He said as he looked through the stars into a sea of other realities. Windows that let him see the past future, and all that there was in between the dawn of time and end of eternity. He looked through them as if he were looking for something interesting on Cable television. "Of everything that could be done its always Good guys win, bad guys lose. Its mind numbingly repetitive I'll tell you what!" The god of Madness said, and almost as if the universe decided to prove him wrong he found a new reality that caught his eye._**

**_Watching the events of it unfold though left a sour taste on his eyes. "Well that's not exactly what I had expected to see." the insane god said rubbing his eyes as if trying to clean them "Ugh, I don't think anyone should feel clean after seeing something like this. I know I don't. Or do I? I'm not quite sure but I know one thing. I'm not a fan of how easily the King of Rape won. No mountains of bodies, no rivers of blood, but an ocean of semen. Wars are meant to be long and bloody and satisfying! The one he waged was short, slimy and left me remarkably unsatisfied!" Ranted the patron god of cheese. He put a hand to his chin in thought for a moment before snapping his fingers with an idea "I've got an idea! I'll put a good little warrior in there! Someone who can really drag out the war into a good long and bloody one like it should be!" He said with a smile before a frown found his face "Oh wait. If I threw him there then odds are he would win the war before it even really started." He says sadly to himself._**

**_He grabbed a Wheel of cheese and took a slice out of it "Idea's are hard. Maybe some cheese can help me get an idea." He said before tossing the slice away and studying the Wheel itself "Cheese tell me your secrets, share your dairy wisdom with me." He said rotating it around a bit. He stopped when it became aligned with another slice of Cheese. As if it were a message from the god of Destiny himself the mad god smiled wickedly. " THAT'S IT CHEESE! FROM HENCH FORTH YOU SHALL BE THE CHEESE OF NOT SO GREAT IDEAS!" The insane god crackled like a hyena. "I wonder if Hermy still has that body somewhere." The god of insanity wondered idly as he vanished from his realm._**

**_Only to return with a Skeleton. "Hey Mirri, hope you don't mind but I need your body. Not in the Sexual way. I prefer people with a bit more meat." The God of Madness said dropping the skeleton on the ground, but removing the head "To be, or not to be? That is the question." The mad god quoted before tossing the head somewhere idly. He looked down at the skeleton, with a finger tapping his chin. "Oh! Right! You need a head! Be right back!" The mad god said vanishing for a moment and coming back with a very bloody skull "I hope you don't mind, but I'm pretty use you'll thank me after I send you to your new home." He said as he put the skull on the spine. "Now, where am I going to get a Dragon Soul? Oh wait a moment! Dragons aren't extinct anymore! Perfect!" He said before vanishing once again and reappearing with a flame in his hand. "Here we are then. Go to your new home you flying lizard." The god said pointing at the skeleton on the ground._**

**_The soul entered the pile of bones, giving the skeleton flesh once more, as if burning in reverse. Organs were recreated, meat and flesh was covering the sticks of calcium. As skin finished forming on the body, the patron god of whatever looked the body up and down "Excellent! What else do I need to do?" He asked himself "Sheo! You're forgetting to give him clothes you unhinged Coot!" He replied to himself "Ah! You're absolutely right Gorath!" The crazed god said and with a snap of his fingers a roughspun tunic and pants materialized on his body in an instant. "Anything else?" He asked himself again, but shook his own head at his question "Nope, Go ahead and send him on his way." The mad god replied to himself. The god of madness smiled giddily as he sent the "Hero" he just created to go and try to "save" the the world he stumbled upon._**

* * *

_**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" **_I screamed as I awoke from a slumber I didn't go into! What the actual fuck was that?! I was just sitting in my living room playing Skyrim and then suddenly I'm watching an orange and purple rip my head off in-game AND REAL LIFE! I feel around my head and feel relieved that my head is still attached to my body, after what just happened you'll forgive me for my first instincts being to make sure that my body is still in one piece. "Oh thank god…" I said as I took a calming breath.

Unfortunately that relief was short lived as I became aware of my surroundings. Grey, or white smooth stone surrounded me on all but one side, which had metal bars rather than stone. It didn't take a genius to realize that I was in a dungeon of some kind. Which is and isn't a relief considering the fact that I thought I was just decapitated in my house in a way that wouldn't be out of place in Mortal Kombat, but at the same time dungeons are never a good sign. …Unless you're like super kinky but I am not... at least not in that way. So yeah I need to try and get out of here before whoever went out of their way to kidnap me decides to come back and see if I'm awake.

The Bars are made of metal, obviously, and the door opens inward judging by the fact that the hinges are on the inside. There is a single desk and small window to let in natural light, so naturally I push the desk under the window so I can climb and look outside. Maybe find something useful like… well, to be honest I'm not quite sure, but anything is better than nothing right now. Once the desk is in position I climb on and look outside and…

…

Okay… I am no expert on geography, other cultures, or time travel but what I'm seeing is a bit baffling to me. I was expecting the middle of nowhere, maybe a backyard or something. What I got is a bunch of ladies wearing literal plate mail bikinis, practicing with swords, bows, spears, with hair all the colors of the fucking rainbow. This is such a strange place I've found myself in, where a bunch of mostly naked ladies are sword fighting in a castle, A part of me feels like this must be some kind of fever dream, but its all so real, too real. I found myself just staring slack jawed in awe, because of the fact that this was legitimacy the sexiest thing I had seen in my life. That plate mail was doing them all the favors, every swing, every step, every thrust made me all the more entranced and I NEED TO **FOCUS!**

After shaking my head free of my little distraction I began looking around the ground by the window, and found a few… gold coins? They each had the image of a woman engraved on them and the words _'In The Goddess we trust'. _i shrugged my shoulders and brought them in. I took a moment to actually look at the coins, and saw that the woman on the coin was actually an elf with stupidly long ears, and was _stacked_. I couldn't help but find myself feeling a strange familiarity with the image, but I couldn't for the life of me place why I did. My mind was probably playing some kind of trick on me, or something like that.

I take my little gold coins and begin trying to see if I can use them to take the door off its hinges, but as I started trying to unscrew the door I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. So quickly stopped to avoid getting caught trying to escape as they passed. But as they arrived I once again found myself distracted by the looks of my jailer as she stopped in front of my cell "Ah, you're finally awake." She stated, before reaching for her thing strap and withdrawing a rope. Where was she even keeping that?! "Turn around and put your hands behind your back" she ordered, and without much in the way of options I reluctantly followed her order.

"So, mind telling me why I am here?" I asked as she tied my hands behind my back.

She didn't respond right away opting to tighten my restraint until I let out a small hiss at the tightness. "You are here for your crimes against Eostia. You will be brought before Her Majesty, tried, judged, and sentenced." My jailer said as she stepped away "Now follow me, do not try and run. It won't work well for you." She ordered as she began leading me out of the dungeon.

Yeah, Lokir of Rorikstead can attest to how bad of an idea running is, especially without a plan. Even if I did run, where would I go? Just away and hope that these people somehow don't know how to track someone? Besides that's assuming I even make it out of the castle, when its more probable I just get lost and end up going in a circle while trying to avoid people and arrows. God damn it I have no other real options here! I can only hope that my judge is merciful, says '_yeah this is a big misunderstanding' _and let me go, but then again they might say _'Your guilty of being a man' _and either cut off my wee wee or just straight up murder me.

I know that's jumping to conclusions but what is the other likely outcome? I'm sentenced to death by Snu Snu?

Anyways she led me outside and this place got stranger as I was escorted inside the main palace. Because I saw Men guarding the front door, but they were dressed like city guards, with actual armor, not metal banana hammocks. So what the fuck? Is it a cultural thing? If so then how the hell did that happen? This place is weird.

_***BOOM!***_

Suddenly the castle felt shook under the force of what felt like a earthquake, but was accompanied by the sound of an explosion, a big one at that if the fact that I struggled to keep my balance was any indication. A horn was blow and my guard began scanning the skies, probably looking for the smoke that would tell her the direction of origin of the blast. I did the same, and saw the telltale dark smoke cloud rising into the sky, and boy was it a large one as it rose into the sky. "Damn it." I heard the guard woman say before placing a hand on my back and pushing me in the direction she wanted me to go "Let's get you back into your cell, we'll put you on trial another day." she told me as she began leading me _back_ to the prison!

"I think the fuck not!" I said before breaking into a sprint and running like hell! Now, I was aware that running was a bad idea, but I refuse to be put into a cage and at the mercy of whomever decided to stop by! Did I know where I was going? No. But so long as it's not jail I don't really care..

"HEY!" I heard my jailer shout at me as I ran for it, but I wasn't going to stop I needed to get out of here now!

I didn't exactly have a plan as I ran, followed closely by the guard but she eventually caught me with a tackle "AUGH!" I grunted as we hit the stone floor.

"I told you running wouldn't be a good idea!" She said but a woman screaming drew both of our attention to the end of the hall, and what I saw was something that wouldn't be out of place in the darkest depths of hell itself.

Down at the end of the hall was a black winged beast, snarling a sickening snarl as it flew and tried to grab the woman, who just barely managed to drop down below it in time. "What the HELL IS THAT THING?!" I asked as my own fear of this...demon began to show itself. Things went from horrid to terrible when I realized that my question got it's focus. The Guard woman on top of me quickly removed herself and drew her sword as she stared down that thing.

With an inhuman cry it dived at her, and as it flew above me I saw something that very nearly made me vomit in disgust. The thing flew over me and I saw that it was unfortunately anatomically correct, if the flaccid penis that swung beneath it's legs was of any indication. Just seeing it made me feel like I was going to empty whatever was in my stomach right now, but bile failed to rise beyond the back of my throat, so thankfully I had managed to narrowly avoid making a mess on the nice smooth stone.

The guard fought that thing and was in something of a stalemate, It couldn't get close because she swung her sword whenever it tried, but it always stayed just out of her range, flying above her and taunting her. I needed to do something, but what? If only I could ground it somehow than maybe she would have an advantage against it. Unfortunately with my hands behind my back I couldn't do much of anything, so I did the only thing I could think of to do. With a quick bump I knocked over an fancy flower vase and broke it on the floor "Lady!" I called out to the terrified girl who was almost captured by that evil thing.

She looked at me scared "What do you want?!" She asked as she cowered against the wall, too terrified to move

"Grab one of these broken shards and cut me free! I can't do anything to help if I can't use my hands!" It was a long shot, but I needed the-

"A-Alright!" She agreed. crawling over and grabbing one of the large shards of pottery.

I...I did not expect her to agree that quickly. In fact I didn't expect her to help at all. Don't get me wrong, I won't look a gift horse in the mouth but it is an unexpected turn of events. "Be careful, don't cut my writs and don't cut yourself." I warned, not sure why I felt inclined to tell her to be careful... actually I do. There is a total stranger wielding a sharp improvised weapon very close to me! Of course I'm going to tell them not to cut me with a broken shard of porcaline... or whatever this fancy pot was made of!

The woman didn't reply as she cut the thread bindings off of my wrists. When my hands were finally free and unbound, I massaged them for a brief moment. Rope is not the most comfortable thing to have rubbing up against you for any time. But now that my hands are free I smiled at the woman and said "Thank you." She smiled at me, but began moving away as I grabbed another vase and threw it as hard as I could at the demon currently fighting the guard.

The vase exploded on it's back, and in a poor stroke of luck it only pissed it off. It turned to me and flew close, landing on the ground in front of me and grabbing me by the front of the crappy tunic I wore. I was then lifted above its head and promptly **_THROWN OUT THE WINDOW!_**

* * *

_**ALOK DOVAHKIIN**_

* * *

My eyes bust open, and I find myself staring up at a cloudy sky. My body feels like absolute garbage, but I can still move, so you know, silver lining. "Hey! Prisoner!" I hear a voice above me call out. So naturally I looked up and saw my warden looking out of the window "Thank you for the assistance!" She yelled down. Huh, she must have been able to beat that demon. I gave an unenthusiastic thumbs up while I tried to find the motivation to sit upright and get out of the mess of broken glass I'm currently lying in. "Listen, I have to get this woman to safety, but I can't just leave you down there defenseless! Take this knife and be careful!" She yelled out as she dropped a knife from like three floors above me!

Thankfully though it was much closer to the castle than I was so when it hit the ground it was still a safe distance away from me. "Thank you!" I shouted back, the woman just nodded and left.

Finding the will to sit up after my fall was difficult, but i eventually found it and moseyed on over to the knife that was dropped. I picked it up and examined it for a moment before putting it in the belt of my pants.

...Now what?

I found myself walking around trying to find some form of shelter. As I searched I found a male guard corpse; his head bent so at a 90 degree angle. I need to make that distinction because lady guard's don't really wear anything while guys get normal and functional armors. Chest plate, pauldrons, armored gloves and boots. a pair of pants, a nice normal shirt. A part of me feels horrible for looting but he doesn't need the outfit right now and I do. You might be wondering _'Why not grab the helmet too?'_ Well, that's cause it's gone.

I stripped him down, as much as it hated myself for doing it, and put on the outfit. It was a bit o an odd fit, a little wider than I would have liked but not not enough that tightening the belt wouldn't fix. Now that I was properly dressed I felt much better about my own chances of survival... I realize that that is kind of an oxymoron considering i feel safer wearing a dead mans outfit but I'd rather not think about that.

You know, I thought wearing a plate of metal on my chest would be heavier but It doesn't feel too awfully weighty. I shrugged and got back to my search for a place to lay low, only for my attention to be grabbed when I heard a young boy scream. I closed my eyes for a moment and took a breath before heading to where it came from, because despite how much I just want to find some place safe to stay during a fucking demon invasion I can't stand the idea of running away when someone needs help.

I took the knife from my belt and began running to where I heard the scream and found a young boy being stalked upon by a fucking _werewolf!_ "Help me... Goddess help me!" He cried out as the giant bipedal wolf was getting closer. My legs began carrying me faster than I had ever gone before in my life, and I jumped onto the furry back of the big bastard. It did not respond well as it began thrashing about in an effort to shake me off, but my grip was tight.

Or so I thought until it wrapped one of it's large hands around my arm and, again I was throw for the second time today and bounced off the ground. I barely had a moment to recover before it suddenly sank it's teeth into my leg _**"AURGH!"**_ I Shouted in pain, before kicking at its head with my free foot in an effort to make it get off.

It did not want to let go though, It only bit down harder. My scream got louder and I began looking around for anything I could use to beat it off with. I found my knife not far from myself and reached for it, trying to ignore the fiery pain of having my leg getting crushed in the jaws of a beast man. Feeling it's teeth grind against my bone was an excruciating experience, i seethed through my teeth as I tried to reach, but it was just out of my range.

The werewolf let go of my leg and then began decided to try and end things.

it crawled up to my face and tried to make a meal out of my head!

I barely managed to catch it's jaws as they came down! It's attempts to bite my most vital area were just barely in vain for now, my strength barely able to keep it just an inch from my throat. While I tried to keep it's teeth from sinking into my vital neck/face, that boy it was trying to devour before I suddenly appeared on it's menu was watching the whole fight with wide eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look away as I tried my hardest to repel this rabid mutt. I saw him when I turned my head to void a rather close bite that would have taken my nose if I hadn't avoided it.

That boy's young eyes locked with mine, and I saw his fear just as he saw mine. That terror he felt was a reflection of my own in this instant, we both shared the same fear; of this beast, of dying today. I saw his what made him quiver with dread.

I don't know what changed in that instant, between now and hardly a moment ago. But I felt something rise within the very depths of my being, like an ember of strength trying to ignite itself amidst a storm of fear and doubt.

With all the strength I could muster began to push the jaws of death back away from my face; it started with a single inch, but that one inch grew to two, to three, to four, and I finally had a brief moment to deliver a solid attack against it. I pushed its head away and swung my armored fist directly into it's jaw. My strength wasn't herculean by any means but I hit it as hard as I could and was promptly rewarded with a satisfying _"CRACK*_ as my attack connected with its jaw.

Now I know I didn't break it's jaw, at best I gave it a fracture. Regardless what my punch actually did, it retreated for a moment to feel its jaw and whimper a few pitiful sounds as it felt the damage. I took the opportunity to grab my knife and stand shakily on one leg. "Okay Fido, let's try that again." I taunted. My leg was too much of a liability to attempt going to it, I needed this monster to come to me. If luck is on my side I'll be able to stab it as it jumps at me.

I don't want to think about what will happen if it isn't.

The creature growled at me, snarling like the rabid animal it truly is before charging me on all fours, pouncing on me much like before; only this time I was ready for it. I raised the knife level to my neck as it jumped, and like a fish, it took the baited attack and while it knocked me down, the knife went straight down and through the back of it's throat.

We fell together, but it got back up trying and failing to save itself. the knife was stabbed through the soft inside flesh of the monster and it began gagging and choking on the blood that began pouring down it's throat, drowning in the very liquid that filled its veins and it's lungs. It tried it's hardest to get the knife out but when it did the blood began pouring more freely.

I watched from my spot on the ground, smiling at the suffering it underwent on it's road to death. Call me sadistic for taking pleasure in it's distress and choking noises. My show did not last as it finally fell to the ground dead. With the greatest threat to my life gone I looked to the boy who sat there with an awed expression "You killed it..." He said as though it should have been impossible.

"Yeah." I could only bring myself to say as I crawled up to a wall to sit up against. Now that the greatest threat had passed I had to turn my attention to my leg and by god dd I really wish I hadn't. The flesh was split open, wide enough you could see the bone and the teeth marks of the werewolf left there from his bite. I took a pained breath as the real pain began to make itself known, I need a doctor, fast. "Kid," I call out "Do you know anyone good doctors around here?" I asked trying to keep the pain out of my voice.

The boy mutely nodded his head, cautiously approaching me and helping me to my feet, or foot right now, since I was trying to keep pressure off of my wounded limb. "You shouldn't have been able to do that." the boy said

"Do what?"

"Kill the Werewolf. Monsters can't die, not unless you cut them into pieces." He told me as he helped me keep my balance.

I raised an eyebrow, "Obviously they can." said with a looking back at the corpse as it began melting into a puddle of black stuff that was evaporating into the air.

The child said didn't reply, more focused on helping me get the doctors than try and argue with me. Our walk was silent for the most part, I wasn't sure what to say, and I'm guessing neither did he. So we just walked instead of trying to make awkward conversation. That was until a horn was blown three times. "The Siege has been repelled." He said taking a breath of relief.

Was this a common occurrence here? I didn't want to seem like an idiot right now, so instead I asked "What's your name?"

"Issac." He replied. "What is yours Sir?

"James, James Hind." I told him as he continued carrying me.

Eventually we reached a little emergency zone, and I saw men and women in white robes using magic, actual real magic. The soft golden glow from peoples hands as they muttered strange words to heal the cuts and bruises of those who had been harmed by the attack from those abominations that tried to get in. I found myself staring at it in awe, miracles, injuries and wounds mended through the power of mystical forces was not something I had seen before and I found myself entranced by it.

But the boy, Issac, didn't drop me off by any of those tents. No he began leading me up the stairs of the Castle, but every step made became more and more difficult to climb with this wound. until eventually I had to stop "Stop here." I ordered simply as I let go of the child and sat myself down on the white stone steps.

Issac looked at me worriedly, "Stay right here, I'll be right back!" He told me before taking off up the stairs at a much faster rate than I could have gone right now.

Sitting there on those steps gave me a bit of time to think while I tried to ignore the burring sensation in my leg. I couldn't try and lie to myself by saying that this is some undiscovered part of the world or something, this _**was**_ another world. One where women wore skimpy outfits, monsters existed with their junk just hanging out, and magic existed. I wasn't sure what was harder to cope with: The fact that I am here, or the fact that I have no idea how to get home.

I lived a simple life before this, I woke up every day, went to work at a call center, played Skyrim, and occasionally indulged in some guilty pleasures. Simple and uncomplicated; that was my life before today. Now? I just killed a werewolf, got my leg about fifty different kinds of fucked up, got thrown out of a window, and there is the possibility I might be arrested and put on trial for whatever the reason now that everything is all said and done.

What am I going to do? What is going to happen to me now?

How'd this happen? Why am I here?

So many questions, and no answers.

What am I even going to do in this world? None of my personal skills really translated to here, I mean maybe I can be a chef but its not like I had much real skills beyond following a recipe. Maybe I should try to become a wizard? Wait can I even learn magic? Actually the better question to ask is if I can read anything here? This is another world, who is to say that English is the language they use, I lucked out that they speak it, but reading it?

Oh fuck me; I just realized that I'm broke here! I don't even have money to eat tonight, let alone rent a room somewhere! God damn it, what am I gonna do?!

I took a calming breath. I'll think about that later, but right now. I just want to shut my eyes and pray that when I open them, I'll be home and that this is all just a really weird dream.

"There he is!" I heard Issac call out from above me, I turned my head to acknowledge him, but then I saw who he had brought with him.

I couldn't believe my eyes, because to my own shock and awe, _I recognized her._

_Her name was Celestine Lucross; Queen of Eostia, Founder of the Seven Shield Alliance, and Goddess Reincarnation._

_**And by God; there were not enough words in my vocabulary to properly convey how radiantly beautiful she was.**_

White flawless skin, wide hips, curves for days, boobs as big as my head, ears that pointed outwards so far they matched her shoulders, and hair so long and golden it made me think of a waterfall of Ichor. But her most striking feature was her eyes, they were as green as emeralds shining in the sunlight. She wore but a precious few white cloths to hide her privates and preserve her modesty, yet failed to do so entirely, and if anything made her look more erotic. The only thing obscuring her most sacred place was a black leather belt that had gold artifact hanging down just below it. "Oh dear..." She said in a voice as soft and serene as an angel's as she descended the steps and positioned herself before me, examining my wound. "A Werewolf did this?" She asked. I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or Issac, but I could only nod dumbly, too smitten to talk.

"Yeah," Issac said "It was about to kill me when he showed up! Then he arrived like a hero in the stories you used to tell us about, Arriving out of nowhere to save the day!" Issac told her excitedly. I found it strange that the boy wasn't that lively when he was escorting me here. Maybe he was still getting over his near death experience or was too afraid of me potentially dying to really be himself.

This lady, Elf, turned her gaze back to me "Thank you for saving one of my little ones." She said to me with a smile as gentle as the suns rays.

I swallowed nervously "I was just doing what anyone else would have." I said, trying my best to keep the pain out of my voice.

While the busty monarch began examining my leg, my mind was currently in a far off place. Everything I had seen since waking up here suddenly made sense: the skimpy armor, the monsters with the grotesque schlongs, Magic, The Fortress, everything clicked into place for me now.

_**Kuroinu.**_

...

...

...

_**"FUCK!"**_

My sudden shout, startled everyone who could hear me. "Sir James?!" Issac asked concerned at my sudden outburst.

I didn't respond as I was busy _INTERNALLY SCREAMING! _

_"Fucking god damn bullshit! What the actual hell happened?! WHY AM I IN ONE OF THE WORST PLACES OF ALL GODDAMN TIME?! Why couldn't I have gone and been sent to a nice world?! For example: ANYWHERE FUCKING ELSE! But no! Whatever cosmic entity decided that I was going on a trip they decided to send me to probably one of the worst places in the multiverse! I don't want to fight Vault and his demon army! I don't have a chance in that fight! If I had anything that wasn't fucking swords and spears than maybe! If I had a motherfucking gun or something, I'd be more okay with it! BUT NOPE! All I've got to work with is my sub par intelligence and A BUNCH OF INCOMPETENT PRINCESSES!"_

"Sir James? Sir James!" I heard the High Elf call out to me.

I dropped my train of thought to give the sexy queen my full attention. "Yes?" I asked, unaware that every single person looking this way began giving me death glares for a reason I was unaware of.

She looked at me for a moment, as if awaiting for me to say something, but after a few moments continued "Your leg is healed, I would not recommend any stressful activity for a week, but you should be able to move it now." She told me and sure enough, I gave my leg an experimental stretch, and holy shit! It felt as good as new!

"Holy hell, that's awesome." I said standing up and putting weight on it. Yep! As if I never got hurt in the first place! "Thank you." I said simply and with a smile

I heard the high elf giggle, (In an adorable way I might add, all regal and dignified, yet just the right amount of cute that I just it comes off as nothing short of sweet) at my awe "I couldn't stand to allow one of my people to suffer if I cannot help it." She waved off my thanks as her just doing her duty to her people. "Although, after I tend to the wounded, I'd like to speak with you in private if you wouldn't mind."

My smile slowly vanished, "Why would you want to see me?" I asked

Her serene smile never vanished as she said "Because Sir James. You are the Man from my Dreams." Was all she said before looking at the boy, "Issac, could you please find Sir James a vacant room for the night? I was meant to meet with him earlier today, however the attack prevented it, and I will be busy for the rest of the day tending to the people hurt during it."

Wait, what?! "Yes, Goddess." Issac said dutifully before grabbing me by the arm and leading me up the stairs.

When we reached the top I turned back and stared down at the High Elf as she began healing an old woman who had been hurt in the attack... Did she know why I was here? Why did she want to meet me?

Damn it! What is going on?!

_Why am I here?!_

**_I WAS ONLY PLAYING SKYRIM!  
_**

* * *

_**Well, this is the first chapter of the Rewrite, I sincerely hope that you guys like this one better than my old one.**_

_**I am putting James at Ken, because I realize that by just throwing him head first into it with Vault, Chloe and Olga, I kind of rushed everything. James finding out he is the Dragonborn, the escape, everything was more; BANG, BANG BANG BANG BANG, when I want to take it a bit slower here. Give James a chance to get accustomed to the world before he finds himself fighting Olga and Chloe, and eventually Vault and The Black Dogs. **_

_**I put him in prison during a Siege of Ken to put the story more in line with traditional Elder Scrolls openings. Where they are a prisoner, things happen and then they are sent on a grand quest to save the world. **_

_**And before you guys inevitably ask, No. His Jailer, won't be a part of the harem. Speaking of though, I have a question to ask: I was wondering if Luu Luu should be included in the harem. I had originally planned for a brother sister relationship between them, with her teaching him Smithing, enchanting and alchemy. But recently I saw some art by LionheartXIII of an adult version of the loli, and I rather liked it. So I might put her in with that as a... transformation I guess? I'll put a link in so you guys can see it and give me your thoughts but I was just curious if you guys would want that or not. I honestly can't decide and don't really care since in my grand scheme it doesn't effect where the story goes.**_

_**[ **_ lionheartxiii/art/-Christmas-Luu-luu-Awakened-Form-824605917 _**]**_

_**ANYWAYS! Don't forget to vote on who the main girl should be on my profile, I'm going to keep the poll on my profile on for a until we meet every Shield to give them a fair chance to gain support.**_

**_Remember to Read, review, and if you like follow and favorite. And don't forget to let me know if I made any consistency errors or grammatical mistakes._**

**_Oh, and before I forget I have a few other projects in my head that I want to try and explore, so I might not get back to this super quick. _**

_**Like one for Taimanin Asagi, a Star Wars fic, a Fire Emblem Three Houses fic (I got it for Christmas and fucking love that game), and another DxD fic. **_

**_Anyways, just thought I should give you guys that little warning, so don't be surprised if I put up a different story._**


	2. Chapter 2

I sat alone in the room Issac had found for me; it was simple; very obviously a guest room, but I wasn't going to complain.

The alternative would be a jail cell.

So I'll take the room with a bed, thank you.

I changed out of my ruined pants and into something a bit less blood stained and hole-y. You know, cause I'm not going to walk around in ruined clothes if I can help it. I want to make a good first impression with the sexy High Elf Queen.

Speaking of: HOW THE FUCK DOES SHE KNOW ME?! Common sense indicates that magic is involved in some capacity; If I recall correctly Celestine is supposed to be a prophet or something right? I suppose that in a way explains how she knew my face, but that doesn't change the fact that I just got here when I woke up earlier!

No, I ought to think about this smart instead of operating on assumptions. I am not sure how long I was in that Jail Cell, so maybe I was brought here by whatever magic fantasy bullshit last night and that just happened to grant her a new vision when I arrived. That sounds at least somewhat plausible right? I hope so because I need something to make sense right now after what I just saw earlier today. So you know what lets go with that. That however begs the question: Why was I in her vision? I know that knowledge of future events is a powerful weapon and all, but I am just... well me.

I don't want to be a part of this war anymore than I want to be here. And yet when it inevitable hits us, I am going to have to either roll with the Black Dogs. or stand against them... Oh who am I kidding of course I'm going to stand against them. If I did anything but then I am not sure I'd be able to live with myself. I am not sure if my knowledge of events to come is enough to truly change the current of fate, but I'll be damned if I don't at the very least try to save as many people as I can.

However there is a distinct difference between trying to save them and actually saving them.

So, the question of the day is: How am I going to stop a man with an army and enough troops to lay siege to not just 1, but 7 fortresses in the span of a few weeks. Or what I am assuming to be a time frame of a few weeks.

It isn't like I can go to every fortress and just give them the identity of the traitors in their midst and then suddenly I win and Vault Loses. There is still the Army to deal with, and that isn't even considering if the traitors give Vault multiple avenues of attack. I could try assassinating them before they get the chance to give Vault the advantage, but I am not nearly skilled enough to do that, and it would be suspicious if I just suddenly started buying poisons. Besides thats if assuming I can actually arrive in time to save any of the fortresses and don't die trying to save the two Dark Elves: Chloe and Olga.

No, I can think about saving the Fortresses and their Princesses later, how am I gonna save the Olga and Chloe? Arguably the most difficult to save from their fates as sex slaves considering their location, and their blatant prejudice and racism against Humans. (Not that it isn't totally unjustified in this world. Considering most men here think with their dicks and not their heads.) Convincing them to run away or come with me will be arguably my most difficult task, but hopefully I can do it without actually fighting them. I'm not willing to take that chance thank you very much. That'd be the most one sided fight of my life thus far, and considering the fact I just barely killed a werewolf a few hours ago that is saying something.

A knock on the door woke me from my thoughts. "Sir James?" I heard the voice of Issac "The Goddess has informed me that it is time for Supper. Will you be joining us tonight?" Asked the young boy on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'll be right out." I replied as I began unbuckling the metal plates of the armor and setting them in the corner. This left me in normal-ish clothing. A black tunic with white lining, grey pants, and boots were my evening wear for the night. Not exactly anything suitable for dinner with a Monarch, but I don't exactly have a lot of options... Maybe I ought to just put my armor back on and go wearing that. No, it'd be strange if I wore a guards uniform to dinner with a queen wouldn't it? And besides; the less I look like I _stole_ a guards uniform the better. I'd rather not find myself in Jail again.

When I came out of the room I expected to look down and see Issac standing in front of the door.

Instead I found myself looking down at a massive pair of boobs.

I will not lie, I might have let my gaze linger for a few moments longer than strictly necessary. "Good evening Sir James." The angelic voice of Celestine said as my gaze shifted from the cleavage to her eyes.

Either she didn't care that I was under a brief hypnosis or she didn't notice my trance. Either way I won't address my lingering gaze if she won't.. "Ah, good evening Celestine." I said with a small bow. I wanted to be respectful, only to again find her looking a bit surprised. Issac had a similar look, but neither really let me know what stunned them, despite the nonplus expressions clear on their faces. "Everything okay?" I decided to ask.

Celestine was the first to recover properly "No, it is nothing." She said, although her ears began pointing downwards, and I could have swore I saw the faintest bit of pink in her cheeks. I wondered what I had done to earn that reaction, but she schooled her features before saying "I have come to retrieve you for Supper with me and my children." She told me with a gentle smile.

I couldn't help but reciprocate with a smile of my own "Well, then what are we standing here for? I'm starving." It was true, I hadn't eaten at all today. granted I didn't exactly have a large opportunity too considering my circumstances before now.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Issac light up "You're gonna love this! The Goddess made some of these dishes herself tonight!" Issac said as he launched himself down the hall while me and the High Queen of Eostia followed behind him at our own slower pace.

"I have never seen him this happy or excited, not even when I adopted him." Celestine said as the child marched ahead of us, determined to guide us both to the dining hall.

I turned to the High Elf and asked "Really?"

The matriarch nodded "He was always the saddest of my children. He had lost his home, and his family in an attack on his village. I had hoped to ease his suffering by raising him myself, but he showed no signs of improvement... Not until you came into his life."

"I have only known that kid for a grand total of... maybe an hour? How could I have made a difference?" I asked

Celestine turned her gaze to the boy ahead of us "Issac lost his parents to the many kinds of Dark Creatures that haunt the lands. His home was destroyed, his father murdered before his very eyes by a troll, his mother taken by Goblins... It has been one of the worst attacks on a village in recent memory. Issac had begun to believe that those dark entities could not be defeated no matter what. And then you had managed to slay one right before his very eyes, and in his defense, even though it got you wounded." She told me "You may have believed it to be a brief interaction, but you have shown him that they can be beaten. Something that is invaluable for one such as Issac, and many others in the Fortress."

I didn't now what to say to that; I hadn't really thought too much about it but then again I had only just arrived. Had I really done something so impact to that kid? I couldn't say for sure, after all I didn't know him before I arrived. So in this regard I guess I'll just have to take the High Queen's word for it.

"Many of my people have lost faith that we can defeat the Dark Beings that wish to destroy our way of life," Celestine explained "So much so that even the smallest act of heroism can reignite hope in any of my people." her voice took a subdued tone as she spoke "I have tried my best to ensure my people lived happily and safely in my kingdom, and yet it is not enough." The Goddess said "More and more people suffer due to the terror that the Beings of Darkness create. My people grow hungrier by the day, and I am afraid that our surplus is getting close to empty. Orphans and refugees from villages in the surrounding areas come here for shelter, and yet so many must live on the streets because there is no room for them to stay in."

She didn't need to tell me anymore.

Now I have begun getting a cleaner picture of how Vault actually won so easily. "With so many teetering on the edge of despair, you would be surprised at what one act of heroism could do to lift their spirits. Issac has already made sure that all the servant staff know that you managed to slay a Werewolf. It has been a long time since I've seen such pleasant gossip among my people."

"I didn't think the situation was that bad." I told her as we walked.

The High Elf nodded grimly "Unfortunately it is, but I pray that we will see the end of this timeless war with The Dark Queen soon. I miss the days when I could walk the outside of the Fortress without an escort of Elite Knights. I miss seeing children laugh and play without a care in the world. Now it seems that everyone is always afraid that this day might be their last, or that they might be a part of the next tragedy that occurs." her eyes were downcast, but when she turned to face me I saw an emotion in them that I can't really describe. Thankful maybe. "You saving Little Issac is some of the greatest news many have heard in a long time, and for that: I thank you."

I found myself speechless. So I just rubbed the back of my head and tried my best to not give the impression that I was off put by her words. "Don't mention it." I said, unsure of what else I ought to say right now.

The High Elf's smile changed for a moment, becoming small, but somehow brighter than before. I wasn't sure what else to talk about without coming off as a fool or an idiot by asking about the world and such. so we fell into a comfortable silence, even as Issac went on ahead of us about the Castle and such.

During the brief lull in the conversation I decided to ask "So... we didn't really get a chance to talk about it when we met before but what did you mean when you said I was in your dreams?" I decided to ask, seeing as we have some time to talk right now.

The High elf waved her hand "We can discuss that tomorrow, tonight I would like to simply enjoy a meal with the man who saved my child." She told me. A part of me was relieved to hear that in a strange way, because that meant tonight I didn't really have to worry about the weight of the world landing on my shoulders and ruining my appetite.

With that said we continued walking in silence, excluding Issac who seemed to want to point everything out to me. Indulging the kid was an easy task; look at what he is pointing at, listen to him occasionally and ask a question every once in a while. It was like that all the way to the dining hall. and I saw just the extent of Celestines adopted family.

The table was large, larger than I had thought it would have been. It spanned the entire room, from one end to the other. The room had a fireplace on the wall by the seat I assumed would be Celestines and a window on the opposite wall allowing the soft moonlight to shine within. The table hadn't been set yet, but children, few adults, and a couple of old men sat at the table. Children ranging from infants, all the way to older men nearing sixty or even older than that.

When we entered they all turned their focus to us, and the eldest one: an old man with white hair and very clearly nearing the triple digits of his age announced "The Goddess has arrived!" He said, and Celestine acknowledged the statement with a kind smile and a nod.

"Goddess, sit with me!" "No, sit with me!" "Me!" "It's my turn!" The children and men began calling out but the High Elf did not move towards any one seat and instead turned to me and asked "Where would you like to sit?"

I looked around the table, before finally just looking down at the child expectantly looking at me "I'll sit next to him." I said with a smile, while Issac's expression went from happy, to positively glowing.

The kid grabbed my hand and began leading me towards the fireplace, and sat me in a chair I believed to be far too fancy for me. I expected to be sitting across from the High Elf, considering the only vacant seat was on the other end of the table by the window. But She instead asked the child next to me (not Issac of course) if he could grab the chair from the other end of the room for her. It as a task the child was too happy to oblige as he jumped out of his seat and ran down to grab the chair before returning with it and setting it down right next to my own seat.

As soon as Celestine sat down one of the older men asked "So who are you supposed to be?" He asked. This man was dressed simallarly to a knight, had graying hair, and looked about.. 60 I'd say.

Before I could introduce myself Issac decided to do it for me "This is Sir James! He saved me from a Werewolf earlier today!" Issac said all to happily.

Another man, this one with orange hair and was clearly looking down on me "Truly? How did you accomplish such a feat?"

"He stabbed it in the back of its throat! Like this!" Issac said before grabbing a knife from the table and putting it dangerously close to his mouth.

I quickly took the knife from him before he could insert it into his mouth and glared down at him "I'm fairly certain we do not need a visual aid to explain how I killed the thing." I told the boy who began looking sheepish before I put his knife back with his other silverware.

"Impossible." Declared another older gentlemen, although younger than the first two, but still older than me. Thirty maybe? "The only way to kill them is to cit them into pieces, a simple stab does nothing!"

"I saw him do it!" Issac defended

"THEN YOU ARE A LIA-!" The man began to shout.

"Simon." Celestine's voice was calm, but stern.

"Yes Goddess?" 'Simon' asked, all ounces of his previous agitation gone from his voice.

"What have I told you about inside voices and accusing your brothers of lying?"

The now named Simon shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

I watched that entire exchange with a amusement. I had gotten ready to jump in for Issac, but Celestine simply shut Simon down faster than I ever could have.

Everyone else elected to remain silent. Something about Celestine speaking with that stern parent voice seemed to make them all just stop. "You've got to teach me how to do that." I whispered to the high elf, who giggled lightly at me

"Perhaps one day." She said as the door opened and dozens of waiters, butlers, and chefs began pouring into the room. They carried platters, bottles, trays, plates, bowls, and even a

As the servants set the table Celestine stood from her seat and began walking around the table, forcing ever one of her adoptees to hold hands and put their heads down. by the time she got to me she made me grab Issac's hand and I couldn't help but ask "Whats going on?"

"Mourning for the attack earlier today." He explained.

Celestine was making us say a prayer for the lost and wounded during the attack. Everyones prayers were silent, but being done if the moving mouths were of any indication. After a few moments everyone raised their heads and Celestine addressed them "My children," She asked for the attention of everyone present "Let us give thanks for this bountiful food" She gestured to the feast before us while she walked behind me. "And let us also give thanks, to this brave young man who we honor here tonight." I suddenly found myself in the uncomfortable position of having all eyes on me.

"I don't think that is necessary," I said "I didn't really do anything." I didn't want them to begin thinking of me as something greater than what I am, so I tried to downplay my actions. I wish she had told me that she was doing this before she made me the center of attention.

Celestine looked surprised for a moment before a soft smile graced her gentle face "First you help one of my guards against a gargoyle, despite the danger they posed to you." How did you find out about that? How did you even know I did that? "And then you saved young Issac from a Werewolf. And you think that is nothing?" It hardly counted as something in my opinion. "Tell me Sir James, what do you believe is worthy of honor?"

Ah. I seem to have backed myself into a corner now haven't I? Everyone was looking at me expectantly... what could I say that didn't directly contradict what I just said wasn't worth honoring me for? Her face told me everything: she had me trapped in a box, either I lied and said something that made me seem like an asshole, or I said the truth and agreed with her. So with resignation I said "Honor is doing the right thing, not the easy thing or the smart thing."

"If that is your definition then why do you believe that rescuing my son is not worth honoring tonight?"

I was looking at the Goddess reincarnate with a flat look. "It's not that I don't think it is honoring," I began trying to explain my way out of this "But compared to so many others who fought and got hurt my actions are hardly anything spectacular." I said.

The Queen shook her head "I disagree;" She said "While it is true that others in this room had done more in repelling the siege, it was their responsibility to fight; as much as it pains me to say. You however had no such obligations. You, of your own volition fought a Dark Creature to protect him. We honor you tonight for the fact that it is thanks to your efforts, I do not have to lay one of my children to rest."

The room was silent for a few moments before the eldest of Celestines Adoptee's, an old man with long white beard and frail frame grabbed his glass and lifted it up "To Sir James." He said, and with those simple words more began joining in "To Sir James." "To Sir James" "To ser Jame" everyone began saying, from the older knights, to the priests, to the smallest of children. they all began toasting my name.

You know what it feels like to have Happy Birthday Sung for you, when you want nothing more than to not be the center of attention? It like like that only about ten times worse.

Once everyone had toasted to me Celestine gave the word to dig into the meal that lay before us.

The instant she gave the word, I instantly changed my mood from one of mild discomfort, to absolutely horrified.

An entire roast goose, or other kind of big bird, was devoured faster than I could even reach for a drumstick. The Pig was reduced to naught but a few scraps of fat fit for dogs, and as for the Lobster and steaks? They vanished before the instant Celestine gave the word to eat.

So I just sat there in awe before turning my gaze to Issac who was peacefully munching on a baked potato and bird leg. Celestine eating a simple salad. How did they get that?! I didn't even see them move!

God damn it!

I gathered my thoughts quickly and began scavenging for whatever scraps of food I could get my hands on. A bit of Ham, some mashed potatoes, and a slice of bread. While It wasn't as much from the table as I would have liked it to be it was enough to satisfy my hunger for the night.

After the meal servants poured in once more to take away all the used plates and silverware, while Celestine volunteered to take me back to my room.

Our walk back was uneventful, until I decided to try and strike up conversation at the same time as her.

"So-"

"Might-"

"Oh, sorry."

"Apologies."

"You go ahead."

"No, you first."

"Say what you were gonna say."

"I insist you speak first."

"Please, I interrupted you."

"I disagree"

"We can go back and forth like this All night Celestine, but eventually your going to have to ask your question first!"

I honestly didn't mean to raise my voice, an action that drew the attention of every guard from here to the end of the hallway, and even from other rooms. I didn't get the chance to apologize for it before the High Elf finally asked what she was going to before I interrupted her. "I was just going to ask if I might know why you were in my prison this morning?"

"Wait, you mean you don't know why I was there?"

She shook her head "No; I was informed that sometime during the night you weren't there one moment and then the next you were."

..."Out of curiosity sake, did your dream about me occur last night or before that?"

"Last night. Why?"

"Isn't it a bit strange that I just appear one night and you happen to have a dream about me that very same night isn't it?"

Again the Goddess shook her head negatively "No."

I raised an eyebrow "No?"

"No. I see it as The Goddess's divine intervention. Maybe The Goddess put you in that cell so that we may meet. Who you were before you found yourself in that cell and what you have done no longer matter I think. For it is what you will do that you will be remembered for." The High Elf said

Did... Did she just Quote _**Oblivion?**_

"What did you wish to ask me?" I was asked but I was simply too taken aback to remember what I was going to ask in the first place.

"Sorry, I seem to have forgotten." I said, rubbing the back of my head, acting a bit sheepishly as we arrived at my room. "Thank you for inviting me to eat with your Family. I enjoyed it." My stomach concurred.

The Monarch nodded with a polite smile "Thank you for accepting my invitation. Perhaps we may do this again in the future. But for now, I must bid you a good night."

"Good Night." I said as she began walking away... and I found my eyes magnetized to that rear... And just... yep. "I hate it when you leave, but love to watch you go..." I said to myself as I remained transfixed on her until she was out of sight. I Probably shouldn't leer like that, but it's not like she doesn't make it easy for me to do.

I entered my room and got undressed, before laying down and trying to go to sleep.

* * *

...

* * *

Only sleep never came and I just laid awake for a few hours staring at the ceiling of my room.

"God damn it." I muttered to myself as I decided to get out of bed and redressed myself.

I laid awake for hours trying to let my mind drift peacefully into sleep, only to find myself missing my own bed, my home, and everything I had.

I missed my house, my bed, my games... It wasn't much, not by any meaning of the word, but it was mine. My home, my personal kingdom.

Would I ever get to go back?

Would I ever want to go back?

...

No use pondering maybe's, I had best do something with my time right now rather than just lying awake and hoping for rest.

Once I was redressed I walked out into the hall illuminated by moonlight that bled through the windows in gentle rays. I began walking...somewhere. I had no honest idea where I was going; a part wanted to find the kitchen for a midnight snack, another wanted to find the library and begin researching this world while I am not pressed for time.

Speaking of time, I can only speculate but I am pretty sure I am before the series starts, otherwise I am sure there would be a lot more disgusting ugly bastards, monsters and rape going on here. But the question is how long before the crisis am I? Are Vault and his Black Dog Mercenaries on their way to capture Olga right now, or have they already done it? Or maybe they haven't left for that yet, and Olga is still in her citadel with Chloe. I suppose that learning about current events is required of me if I am to have any hope at averting catastrophe for this kingdom. That and Swordplay, and Magic, and a bunch of other skills that I realize I am going to need to learn in what might be a couple days...

That's going to be fun for me: cramming what should be years of sword lessons into a couple day time frame. Assuming, of course, that I even have a few days to learn before I need to start touring the continent trying to be the hero that this kingdom deserves.

Speaking of being a hero: How am I going to actually do that? I have nothing that can really stand against anything he can and will send against me other than my knowledge of the future, which is useless if I end up being smashed into a pancake by a giant or stabbed to death by a bunch of goblins.

With a sigh I push those worries from my mind, as I have found a Library.

I entered the large room, there were two floors, and divided into sections. History, Fiction, Poetry, Plays, Magic, Cookbo- Wait Magic?

Consider my interest piqued as I approached the bookshelves. They were divided into a series of schools: Restoration, Alteration, Destruction, Illusion, and Enchantment.

Is it just me or are those the same schools as in Elder Scrolls?

Probably just a coincidence.

Probably.

Wow, I seem to have Elder Scrolls on the brain right now huh?

I begin walking down the isle of Restoration, there were dozens of books on the subject, from Magical Theory, to Spell's themselves.

Needless to say I grabbed the basic _Healing, _and _Lesser Ward,_ two of the smallest spell books that I could find. I also grabbed a number of books on Magic itself, from theories on how it works, how certain humans can harness Magic.

I took them over to a table and placed them down with a loud ***THUNK***.

I set aside the spell books themselves and opened one of my research books.

* * *

_Elves: Masters of the Mystic Arts_

_By Solomon The Wise_

_Chapter 1: The Origin of Magic_

_Magic: The Mystical Force of the world that allows those of the High and Dark Blood lines to utilize and control the very fabric of existence._

_This power is tied to every Elf, although not many choose to harness this power because of the consequences it has on oneself. This is because it is a very destructive and volatile force to use without proper tools, which are a rare and invaluable commodity._

_Every Elf, from normal, to High, to Wood, and Dark all share a common ancestor in the form of the Giant and Giantess that crashed down from the Island in the Sky a long long time ago. It is my belief that this connection is what grants them mastery over these mysterious powers that each are born with. With the part and Giant and Giantess they are born to dictating their individual mastery of one of the magic schools. High Elves always seem to have a talent for Healing and Restoration Magic, a trait given to them when they were born from The Giantess's tear, or rather the Goddess's tear. It is said in many telling of the story that the first high Elves were born when A Human Woman prayed for Children while she sat within the pool. She found herself blessed with a boy and a girl High Elf, born of an answered prayer to the Goddess. Their lives were born of the Goddess's compassion and as a result have been revered as the kindest and most gentle of all the elves in the known lands._

_ Dark Elves possess a great capability for Destructive arts, most likely due to being allegedly born from the Giant's Brain. To the unaware the Giant, as it is told, wanted to dominate the Surface World, claiming it as theirs. The Goddess however stood against his Conquest, and they fought. Resulting in them crashing into the ground below. His desire to dominate, to destroy and rule the surface world was what created the Dark Elves. Their dislike, or some may even go as far as saying their hatred of Humans, High Elves and the Light can be traced back to the fact that the Giant hated the Goddess._

_Wood Elves have a wondrous grasp on Alteration, Although the origin of Wood Elves aren't as well documented as the rare High and Dark Elf, I strongly suspect that Wood Elves are born from the Goddess brain, just as the Dark Elves were born from the Giant's brain. I believe this because of their affinity with nature, the natural world and life in general. They care so deeply of the forests and its animals that they have managed to create enchanted forests that not only repel the Dark Creatures of the world, but also protect and hide many rare creatures that many believe are nothing but myth today. Creatures such as the Lamia, Harpy, Centaur, and so many other Half Breeds that might be hunted down and killed otherwise._

_Normal elves specialize themselves in illusion. These Elves are strange, they seemed to have cropped up naturally over the last few generations. Unlike Wood, High and Dark Elves, I believe that Normal Elves have been created as a result of mixed breeding with Humans over generations, resulting in their creation. When a Pure Elf, (Wood, Dark, and High) Have ofspring with Humans, the blood is diluted, and they posses no natural affinity for magic. Not to say they CAN'T learn it, but they almost never do because it never calls to them in the same way it does their parent. However as the blood is mixed and mixed over the years, and the bloodlines of two pure elves meet. I believe they cancel out, and enhance each other. Say a Half Dark Elf and a Half High Elf have a child; there is a possibility that their offspring will be neither Dark or light, yet completely elf. Restoring their connection to the Mystic forces of the world and resulting an elf with an affinity for illusions. This is only a theory mind you, evidence in the future may disprove me entirely, but this is my best explanation for their existence._

_I understand what you may be wondering, how do we have 5 schools of Magic and only Four types of Elves?_

_Well, I am firmly confident that the missing Elven species are none other than the Dwarf (Or Halflings as they are sometimes called)_

_Do not misunderstand what I am about to tell you, but hear me out! Dwarf's are one of the only species to completely understand how to infuse Weapons and Armor with magical properties, weaving magic into the materials that they are presented. I have tried my hand and convinced numerous other test subjects to attempt to enchant items, but to no avail. It seems to me it is a talent that only the Little One's seem to posses. This makes them ideal Blacksmiths, because they seem to simply have an intuition for Enchanting. I have watched them do it without even being asked to enchant what they have made. They do not seem to even know how they came to be as a species, except that one day they just were! It is a baffling and exciting idea that there might be more races tied to the Great Ones than we truly know of._

_But why don't all elves use it if they can?_

_The answer lies with the fact that they need some kind of focus for it. otherwise Elves run the risk of committing suicide by accident._

_Using magic is a dangerous affair. one that can kill if you are careless with it. Even we Humans can only use it with the assistance of Spell Books made by Elves._

_Every Elf has what is called a 'Mana Pool' and if they drain that pool then they either die, or can never use Magic again. If they use Magic without a Focus, it is like dumping the entire thing to put out what a Camp Fire. A Focus allows them to use a much smaller amount by limiting how much actually comes out. __Unfortunately__ finding a Focus is Rare, so many don't even try because it is simply not worth it._

* * *

I closed the book.

Chapter done.

I leaned back in my chair.

"I hate reading." I said simply as I starred up at dark roof. "So, what I've gathered from that introductory chapter is that elves specialize in specific magic, no one uses it save for a few people like Celestine and.. Wait a moment, this book says that Elves need a Focus to use magic effectively didn't it? Where was hers? Maybe I'll ask about it when I meet her in the morning. For now I am feeling like taking a peek at these spell books." I said aloud to myself before... Wait a moment, why am I talking to myself like that?

Weird.

I grab _Healing_ and open it up and-

* * *

H̴̢̱̠̝̟̀ẻ̶͕͉͉̺́̄̾a̶̲̗͇͑̆̊̈́͑l̵̗͌̒̑͘͝i̷̛̺̙̊͋̅n̴̡̤̮͕̍͋g̶͖͕̀͆͝

* * *

THE FUCK WAS THAT?!

I quickly throw the book across the room and watch as the book simply disintegrates into dust.

What was that?! My breathing is erratic and heavy as I try and make sense of what just happened.

I opened the book, Satan spoke to me, and then I tossed the book with the might of Hercules across the room where it decided to not feel well and vanish into thin air.

Yeah I got fucking nothing for that! Magical Bull Shit I guess.

While I tried to steady my heart rate I noticed that for some reason I got a cut on my palm... Why do I have a cut on my palm? Ah shit, it's bleeding a bit, I can't afford to ruin any more books, especially after I just destroyed one by accident. I need too... need to...

_Hold my hand over my wound and concentrate on it. Allow your compassion to knit your, and other's wounds shut._

...

Okay...I've got an idea on what just happened with that book.

I think I've essentially downloaded all the information from it into my own head. Or at least I think that's what I did, I won't know until I actually try to do this.

Alright, focus James, concentrate, be compassionate... like Celestine I think. Selfless.

Sure enough it takes me a few moments but my Hand begins glowing with a soft golden glow, not as brightly as when Celestine healed my leg earlier this morning.. or noon, I forget. But still, it is noticeable and it is actually healing the small laceration on my palm quickly enough.

"Whoa..." I say to myself as I examine my hand, now healed, if a bit bloody. "I can't believe it. Healing today, Arch-mage tomorrow!" I said excitedly as I took a hold of the second Spell Book and was about to open it up before a thought occurred.

What if I accidentally fry my brain by doing this?

I ought to at the very least give myself like a day before I force my mind to remember another spell. I won't be able to do anything if I accidentally reduce my brain to mush by forcing knowledge into my head like this. So I push the book away and stand from my position "I'll have to look into these some more later, but for now I think I am tired enough to actually fall asleep... And I need to stop talking to myself when I am alone." There, thats better, nothing out of the ordinary here.

Grabbing the books I return them to their original spots... except Healing, which is now a pile of ash on the floor. Not sure what to do about that cause I don't really have a broom or anything to sweep it up, or anywhere to dump it that isn't super far away from my current spot. I guess I just gotta leave it for the servants to pick up.

So I started the walk back to my Room, holding the healing spell in my hand "I wonder if I am in danger of losing my magic if I constantly use this? I'm not an Elf, so maybe I am an exception to that whole Magic Pool Rule? Nah, probably not." I told myself as I dismissed the spell. "I shouldn't be worrying about that right now. I just gotta get some sleep tonight, and then... then the real work begins."

* * *

_**Alright Chapter Done.**_

_**Hey; Sorry that not much happened this chapter, but I wanted to spend some time building James' relationship with Celestine. As well as establish how Magic is going to be handled in this story.**_

_**So down here in the Authors note I am just going to flat out tell you in case I conveyed it poorly: Elves are the prime source of Magic in this world, Humans can use Spell Books, but they only have a limited number of uses before they are gone. James is a special case however: Like the Dragonborn before him He is capable of instantly earning Spells, but that doesn't mean he will be learning everything **_**_instantaneously. Too many spells shoved in his head will fry his brain, so he isn't just going to raid the library to learn everything. _**

_**I'm trying to keep him from becoming a God in the first few chapters. If he could just learn Firestorm, Blizzard, and every other master spell then that'd be effectively stunting his growth as a protagonist.**_

_**That being said; I also tried to begin building Celestine and James relationship in a natural way, (Not exactly sure if I succeeded in that regard) since James is the "Hero" Of her vision (We will get into that in the next chapter) he is special among the people in her Kingdom, which I am using as the foundation of their relationship. So yeah, if you have any tips for progressing this relationship better in the future. It's not going to be built on just the fact that he is the "Chosen One" but that is what brings them together.**_

_**Don't worry, Next Chapter James begins his journey to the Black Citadel, so yeah, Olga and Chloe are one step closer to meeting James. **_

_**Oh yeah, for these for those curious: No, James isn't a werewolf. Lycanthropy is not transferable via bite in this fic, (Not to say it won't be a thing, Monsters are a big part of this Fic, and if I didn't include a plot where James becomes one I would need to get my head checked.) **_

_**Don't forget to Review and favorite if you liked it, really keeps me going. Be sure to let me know if I am doing a good job on characterization, point out any inconsistencies , grammatical errors or any other mistakes I may have accidentally made so I can fix them. I rewrote and edited this chapter a few times, and while I think I got everything I might be overlooking some things so please point them out to me if you see them.**_

_**See you guys Next Chapter... Or on a New Story... Depending on which I can actually bring myself to do first.**_

_**Is it weird that I have been trying to write a Star Wars story for most of last month and thus far come up with jack shit? Anyone else have that problem where you are trying to write a new story and just nothing really works out about it? Maybe thats just me. I've been dragging out this Authors Note too long, Good-Bye!**_

_**...**_

_**Oh yeah, I've decided that Luu Luu will be in the Harem, she will still fill that little sister role, but she'll be getting an adult form exclusive to her. Thats all nice and out of the way now. Claudia is still out in case anyone was wondering, She's got a husband already and James isn't the kind of guy to swoop in and steal a married woman away. Just to clear up any questions on that. If you guys really want her I'll toss her into the Harem, but for right now its a no go.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up slowly, opening my eyes and blinking the sleep out of them as the mornings golden rays bled through the window to illuminate the room in the morning light.

Damn you Sun.

With a groan I sat up and and stretched, feeling oddly rested. Or at the very least more rested than most of my mornings that I can recall. I didn't really feel sluggish like I normally did without my coffee, as a matter of fact, I felt like I already had a cup this morning. Once I finished my stretches I finally mustered up the motivation to actually get out of bed and get ready. I gave myself a quick wash in the bathroom and got dressed relatively quickly. I had decided against wearing the Guard uniform from yesterday, as I didn't want to get confused for one. I took a sobering breath, today was the day Celestine was going to tell me about her vision about me. The fact that I already had a feeling that I knew what it was gave me no comfort, but regardless I opened the doors and decided that I ought to start the day right; by finding myself some breakfast.

I remembered the way to what I assume is Celestines private dining hall and after a brief exchange with one of the servants I was led to the public dining hall. It reminded me of Hogwarts from the Harry Potter movies, only it had a pearly white stone instead of grey. It was fitting that even this public area looked almost holy considering this Castle doubles as the abode of their Goddess reincarnated. Anyways I found a nice quiet spot, grabbed a plate, some food and ate in silence. Some people were looking at me like I didn't belong, and for what it was worth they weren't wrong. I didn't belong here; I am not some noble, or high ranking priest, I must have looked not dissimilar to a peasant dining with high society. Actually that is more accurate than I meant for an analogy, but I'm getting off topic.

With my belly now full of food I set out to find the High Elf. Lo and behold; I found her after what felt like an hour of searching, asking for directions, and getting some outdated information I eventually found her in the Garden reading to a bunch of little children, Issac among them. "And so the two Giants argued, the Man wanted to rule the surface as he saw it as their right, the Giantess protested. She told the Giant "It belongs to those who were born to it.' She told him. Unknown to them however, their argument was so loud and so fierce that they terrified the skies, made the ground they stood on shake with fear. At the apex of their dispute the ground itself finally shook itself apart and they fell down." She told the children

One of them eagerly asked "What happened then?"

"They dropped down from their island in the heavens down to our world below. They lived their last days in solitude from their brothers and sisters while their bodies began growing weaker and weaker because could not survive down here. So the Giantess with the last of her own magic cast a spell on herself and the Giant. They would both become the land of the world below, their bodies the dirt, the grass, the trees, the mountains, every part of the two Giants became the world we live in. That final act earned her Divinity and she became the Goddess, and her spirit can be seen every night when you look up into the night sky, keeping the souls of the lost and gone safe in the heavens at her side." she concluded, focusing her attention back to the children, although she gave me a brief glance and a small smile.

Ah, I see. She was telling them the Eostia version of the Story of Creation, only instead of God making the heavens and earth, it is Giants that became divine. Issac was the first to speak after Celestine finished the tale "If they became the land, then where did we come from?" Issac asked, coming in with the heavy questions.

Celestine gave a light laugh "That is a tale for another day," She said with a kind smile before she spotted me, "Now I believe I have something to discuss with Sir James, and I am sure your instructors are wondering where their little class has vanished too." She told them, and with a chorus of groans and small complaints they each stood and marched away. Enjoy childhood while you can kiddo's, cause being an adult sucks far more. I saw Issac give me a small glance, so I smiled in return. "They do not understand yet, the value of their youth." Celestine said as she approached and watched the children slowly filter out.

"No, not yet." Was my simple reply.

The High Elf sighed "And they day the do they will have lost it." She said in a voice that almost sounded tired "Would you care to walk with me Sir James?" She offered with a small gesture to a stone path. I nodded and followed her as she began walking the path "I trust you have had Breakfast yes?" She asked with a kind smile, I just gave a simple nod with a quick 'Yes.' and watched as her smile faltered slightly and she turned her gaze back at the path "I see. That is good." We walked in silence until we reached a small out of the way place, a gazebo that is both not hidden and yet easily overlooked. "I expect you would like discuss the vision that concerns you, correct?"

Yes I would, "If you don't mind."

She closed her eyes "Very well then," She said in a voice that had a forced calmness to it. "I have seen the end of my Kingdom." She said slowly, "I have had this vision of doom for years now, one that I had always kept to myself. I have tried my best to prevent it but never have I been able to change it in any significant way, delayed it for a time maybe, altered it in ways so small that they avoid my notices. However one thing remains clear: The time of the Seven Shield Alliance is coming to an end." She told me in a careful and low voice.

"You've seen visions of doom and you never told anyone?" I asked more than a little surprised. I would have figured at the first sigh of trouble she would have said something about it.

The High Elf nodded "I have kept this secret to myself for a long time. I did not wish to rob my people of what little hope for the future they had. And I believed that informing them would only accelerate the end." She admitted "I could not bring myself to inform them that they all may be doomed as selfish as that may be. Their lives have been hard enough with the ongoing conflict that I felt no need to plunge them further into despair than they needed to be."

_'And what a wonderful job that did.' _I thought to myself, knowing just how horrible this story would get. "I don't agree with letting them have false hope, your people already have problems and don't deserve to be strung along." I argued.

Although it wasn't much of a debate because the High Queen of Eostia bowed her head low and said "I know." In a pitifully low voice. Now I might not have nerves of steel, (More like nerves of Copper) but I felt actually kind of bad hearing her talk like that "However it is no longer a false hope that they have now." She told me a slightly more pleasant tone "After all, you are here now."

"Why does me being here change anything?" I believe I have already said that knowledge of the future is a dangerous weapon, but against someone like Vault, I am unsure just how useful it is going to be. The guy managed to just roll over the Kingdom, and I alone am expected to stop him? At best I can keep him from getting into contact with traitors, and maybe that will be enough to keep him from conquering the fortresses, but actually defeating his army? I just don't know.

She looked out to the garden, or rather her own private forest here in the castle and said "Because for the first time in my years of having this vision of my kingdoms downfall; The Creatures of Darkness never reached managed to us." She said "They were stopped not by the Shield's nor by the people, but by a lone man. You."

I looked at her skeptically "I am not sure if you remember yesterday but I nearly lost my leg to a bipedal wolf." I said dryly

The High Elf however did not stop smiling at me "You choose to take from that encounter that you nearly died, I choose to look at the fact that you not only saved young Issac from that very same fate, but you also had slain it with nothing more than a knife." She informed me "Tell me Sir James, do you know why The Creatures that lurk outside our walls are considered most dangerous?"

"Because they outclass humans physically in almost every regard?" I guessed

The Goddess Reincarnated shook her head "No, if that were the case than this conflict would be over by now I imagine." She turned her gaze to the small pond by the Gazebo and watched the fish "The reason is simple; they do not perish easily." She stated "They can take One Hundred arrows and treat them like an inconvenience. They have been stabbed, and yet walk around as if it had never happened. The only way we have found to kill them is by cutting them into pieces or a swift decapitation, two feats that are difficult to accomplish when they charge in the dozens." She stated "And their power has only grown since they began working with the Dark Queen. So much so that their confidence in conquest has risen to the point they threaten to overrun the kingdom." Her gaze turned back to me "And despite that you killed one with nothing but a knife and your own two hands."

I shook my head "If you stabbed anything in the head its going to die." I said "I don't see how anything could survive it."

She frowned sorrowfully "I have witnessed enough of my children attempt to kill them with the ease that you say, and every time it fails and they are wounded or killed because of it." She stated as she broke eye contact again "Trust me when I tell you that you are the first in recent memory to have slain one with such ease."

With a slow nod I conceded to her, "I see." I said slowly. "So what does it mean?" I had to ask.

The High Queen held her gaze at the water "For now I cannot say for certain, the future is always in motion and my visions can change from one day to the next. I saw you between us and them in my recent one, but anytime today, tomorrow or the day after I could see any number of things. You could perish against them, hold them back, repel them, or simply vanish altogether." She told me "What I do know is that you are important to the future of Eostia, and that the Goddess will guide you in her own way."

I stood there next to her as we fell into silence as I tried to think about what she said. This was not exactly how I expected this to go. I expected her to be sending me on a quest like in almost every piece of fantasy media I can recall, yet the bottom line is that 'I am important' with no real direction other than that leaves me kind of lost as to what to do now. About a hundred doors are open to me, and yet I think I would have preferred having only one or two. At the very least then I would have an idea on how to get started.

While I was having this internal struggle I noticed Celestine looking back at me, "Sir James, might I ask you a question?" She asked slowly.

"Didn't you just?" I couldn't help but say in a joking way, and was rewarded when the High Elf blinked at my sarcasm before giggling lightly.

"I suppose I did." She said with a smile "My question is; what did you do before you found your way to Ken's Dungeons?"

That question caught me a bit off guard. Cause I am fairly sure working as at a call center doesn't really have a medieval fantasy equivalent, but as I was contemplating how to answer I came to a sudden realization: I could be anything I wanted to be. I looked down at my hands and felt the magic just under my skin, and realized that I could be a simple farm worker, merchant, scholar, engineer, chemist... I could be a sorcerer, an adventurer, a Hero.

I looked down at my hand and felt the magic running just under my skin, I don't know how or why I came here. But I do know that I have an chance to be greater than I was in my old life. An opportunity to be the hero I always wanted to be ever since I was a kid. The kind that saves damsels, slays monsters, and becomes a legend talked about for all time. I knew what my answer was now, "Adventuring.. exploring, helping people where I can." I said finally,

I saw her eyes light up the instant I said the word 'help' "You're an adventurer?" she asked in a voice that seemed a bit happier than before.

Her eyes were shining, her smile was small but bright and I found myself lacking the will power to say no in any real capacity, not that I was going to "Yes?" I responded, sounding a bit unsure of my own answer, so I cleared my throat with and answered "Yes, Yes I am." With more confidence than before.

I watched the High Elf catch her sudden enthusiasm and put a lid on it. "I see," She said as the Queen schooled her features to the calm and gentle monarch that the people know "Then perhaps I have a job for you, if you would like it?"

I nodded "Sure," I said smiling, this was my chance to be just like the characters I made. The prospect of facing danger in any capacity was terrifying, but at the same time it was exciting in a way.

The High Elf nodded "Come with me then." With that she left the Gazebo with me following behind.

* * *

As I followed I couldn't help but find myself taking glances at her ass, and honestly who can blame me? She was essentially showing it to the world, it would be unnatural if I didn't look at least once every time that I could. However as I stared I found myself wondering just why exactly every woman in this world is dressed in what is essentially medieval lingerie. Not that I am complaining about it right now mind you, I am a straight man after all, but at the same time this is kind of ridiculous. I heard the High elf say something while I was distracted by that bootyiful butt "I'm sorry could you say that again? I was lost in thought." I half lied.

"I asked if we have your gear in the Dungeons. I could send someone to retrieve anything you had before." She repeated

I shook my head "No, I doubt you'll find anything. You're welcome to have someone look but I don't think you'll find anything."

She nodded "Okay, than I suppose after this I must make sure you are properly equipped for it."

My eyes snapped to her, did that mean what I think it means? Am I going to go Shopping with a Queen? Internally I was kind of doing a happy dance about that, if she was footing the bill then High Quality armor and weapons here I come! "I appreciate it." I replied coolly while doing an internal fist pump.

"You are welcome Sir James." Celestine said with a pleasant grin, but still I could start to understand why people loved her if this kind of charity was common.

My thoughts turned sour as that thought went through my head and I recalled just how _"Loved" _She was by her people. I looked down at the marble floor beneath my feet and again began remembering just how little Celestines efforts and love for her people meant to them in the long run.

I wouldn't let that happen this time around, I'd die first before I let her, or any one of the _"Heroines" _get raped. "Sir James, are you alright?" I heard Celestine ask.

"I'm fine." I answered "Just got lost in thought."

She led me to a small office looking room where a lady knight was talking to a a group of distraught people "I am sorry, but we have no one we can send. We are spread too thin sweeping the city, repairing the walls, and keeping watch for a second attack." The Knight explained.

An older woman however did not calm down "Please, there has to be someone!" She pleaded "My baby girl was taken during the attack, but those wretched Black Dogs charge more than me and my Husband make in a year, My husband has already found where they took her, you just need to send someone to go and get her!" She cried out before she caught sight of Celestine and I and almost immediately fell to her knees "Lady Celestine!" She cried, partly in alarm and possibly relief "Please, your divinity! Please there has to be something you can do!"

"Lady Celestine," The Knight bowed respectfully "Like I told you earlier, these people have been begging us to help them, but I have told them like you said that we have to focus on keeping the people in the City safe."

The High Queen however held up a hand "It is alright Leliana, I have found someone who can help." She said gesturing to me "Leliana, this is Sir James, Sir James, this is Leliana: Captain of the Guard here in Ken." She introduced, after a brief shake of hands Celestine continued "Leliana, if you would please explain the situation I would appreciate it, I will speak to the people." She told us before walking away to talk with the crowd.

Leliana was a beautiful woman, short violet hair in a bob cut, a decent pair of knockers, a little on the short side, and some nice shiny golden bikini that left almost nothing to the imagination. "Well Met Sir James, you may call me Captain Leliana. What do you know of the situation?" Straight to the point too, I like that.

"Only what I overheard, missing people right?" I guessed

The Guard Captain shook her head "Close, but it is actually captured people." She said before gesturing to her desk. On it was a map of Ken and the surrounding area, "During the Siege yesterday some people were unfortunately captured." She said "Normally these people are considered lost to us, there are far too many caves and places for the Beasts to hide for us to find without expending considerable resources on what would ultimately lead to us coming up empty handed." She told me, and I nodded along before she continued "However this last siege these people encountered a stroke of luck you see, and these people managed to coat one of the captors in goats blood."

"How did that help?" I asked

The Knight answered "They used a hunting dog, Eostian Hounds are remarkable at honing in on a scent and tracing it to it's source."

Again I nodded, that made sense "But let me guess, you can't go after them because you don't have the Manpower, right?"

Captain Leliana's expression grew grim, "Unfortunately that is the case," She said as one of her hands curled into a fist "The one time we know where our people were taken and we can't do a damn thing about it." She cursed silently.

"Thats where I fit into the picture isn't it?" I said "You guys want me to go and rescue them right?"

She nodded "Personally I would prefer that the Knights of Eostia take care of this, but as fate would have it we have to depend on an outside party." She told me "I know how this works, you will be paid for every person saved from them, 100 coins a head, any treasure you find inside their nest is yours, however I need to make one thing perfectly clear." She told me leaning close with a darkening expressoin "I want every single creature in that cave dead. This is just as much an extermination as it is a rescue. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." I agreed, I had no qualms about purging them if I could. I'll go full Goblin Slayer on their asses if fate wills it.

Leliana nodded "Good, I'll have one of them meet you by the north gate, they'll lead you from there."

Celestine returned as we finished talking "So Sir James, are you willing to lend us your aid?" The Goddess reincarnated asked,

I simply nodded "I'll do my best." was my answer.

The High Elf smiled "I am glad, I shall ensure that proper care is ready for them when they return." She said "Before you depart however we must make sure you are ready for the battle ahead." She told me, gesturing for me to follow again "Come, there is only one place in Ken that will have everything that you shall need." She said in a sweet voice as she led to the only place I could think of.

The Marketplace.

* * *

Getting swarmed as soon as we left the Castle was expected, and I quickly found myself carefully escorting the High Elf through a sea of people that swarmed her the instant she stepped onto the paved stone road. "Lady Celestine!" "It's the Goddess everyone!" "Over here Your Holiness!" "Your Majesty!" People called out as they tried to swarm us.

I could tell the Queen was used to this kind of treatment, both being escorted and stuck in a crowd. I was a very surprised when she grabbed my arm and pulled it close to her chest, I understood the need for it but at the same time I was not wearing gloves or anything with sleeves long enough to prevent me from feeling those divine mounds on either side of my forearm and for a few moments my mind more or less actually had to reset itself as I came to terms with the event that had just happened.

A rational part of my mind said that she was holding my arm like this because it was easier not to lose me in this crowd. Of course thats what it was, of course, cause just holding my hand would be easier to lose if someone decided to try and get between us, of course. However despite the rational side of my brain trying to fix my currently rebooting brain every other part of me was screaming out _"BOOBS! BOOBS ON THE ARM! RED ALERT! RED ALERT GOD DAMN IT RED ALERT!"_

Although I couldn't feel them directly I managed to get a feel of her skin in general, and I must say; I expected soft and smooth, but holy shit this was on another level! "Sir James, could you please start walking?" I barely heard the High Elf Queen ask,

I barely managed to find words to speak and stammered out "Y-yeah, sure.." That was the best I could do in this situation as I began walking through the crowd with her at my side.

Thankfully after we left the Plaza, the crowd began to slowly disperse. People got on with their day, riding the high that was seeing their Goddess reincarnated. I managed to separate us from the rest of the crowd by ducking into an alley with the High Elf on my arm. Unfortunately now that the initial mob was gone she let go of my arm and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed _"Note to self:" _I thought _"Find a way to get her to do that again."_

"Thank you for your aid, it is sometimes a challenge to get into the city proper without an escort when I am the center of attention like that." She said before bowing humbly, and my eyes might have been glued to her chest as she leaned forward.

I blinked and after a moment to take in what she said "Anytime." Was my simple but friendly reply. "Why do they swarm you like bee's on honey?"

Her lips became a narrow line "I am both Head of the Church, and High Queen of Eostia. I have the most amount of power and influence in the kingdom even over the other Shields in the alliance." She said slowly "Many would seek my attention simply for the fact that if I say the word they can find themselves relieved of responsibility, of struggle and pain." She looked down at our feet "And I have been known to provide for even the most downtrodden and the tired simply because I can." Her tone was odd, a mix of shame and pride. "I have helped many people in my life, more than I can even begin to try and account for and they believe I can help them when I cannot."

"Why not just tell them you can't?" I asked, seemed like the easiest way to solve the problem to me.

She frowned and said "I cannot." Was all she said "I am their ruler, I am the one that any and all can turn to for aid. From the youngest babes to the oldest men, I am the one that people can turn to for relief, support and guidance. If I turn anyone away then I am have failed them."

I frowned, I opened my mouth to respond only to be cut off by a sudden scream

_**"AAAAHHH! HELP ME! SOMEONE!"**_

That scream was close by, and I found my legs moving of their own volition to the source with Celestine following a few steps behind me.

The screams were persistent and let me find their source easily. After running through some more alleys and across the street I found a small circle of people, and after pushing myself to the front I saw what caused the commotion: There was a young girl being dragged across the ground towards an opened sewer grate by a green midget.

Turns out they weren't midgets at all, but goblins. I wasn't sure what part of my mind identified them, but I just knew that these were Goblins; probably because they looked like the most stereotypical goblin you could think of. Not many, five to be exact, but still alarm bells were ringing in my head. What were Monsters doing in here?! And why wasn't anyone doing anything?!

I saw them getting closer to the grate, and I knew what I had to do.

"Stay back." I told Celestine as I turned to face them, I didn't have a weapon right now.

Celestine did as she was told and remained back as I approached "They must have gotten in during the Siege yesterday." The Queen deduced as she peeked over my shoulder "But why would they come out now?" She wondered as the small creatures locked their gaze on her from over my shoulder.

I had to act fast and rather than run for the girl right away I ran for the grate, one of the goblins saw me running for it and tried to stop me. Emphasis on _Tried._

As it reached me I had swung my leg back and with as much force as I could muster, I punted that little bastard like he was a god damn ball. I couldn't help but smile to myself as I watched it snap it's neck as it landed, but I shook off my feeling of pride and got to work pushing the grate closed.

"Oi!" One of them called out "Some dumb ass is trying to block the grate!" It called out before running at me as I stood up, I didn't want to be on it's level when it reached me. Unlike the last one I wasn't ready to kick it away so instead I had to struggle with it as it jumped at me, I managed to catch it by its torso, but it began stabbing at my arm with a shiv made from a stick and stone. It didn't cut very deep but it did accomplish making me let go of it. I dropped it and it fell on it's butt as it landed on the ground.

I glared hatefully at it before I raised me foot and stomped on it's head, and repeated that action over, and over, and over again. until the bottom my boot was now painted a nice dark red color.

The other's three watched with expressions that went from arrogant and cocky, to downright stunned and in disbelief of what they just witnessed. They waited a tense few moments before they realized that their brother was not getting up. "You'll pay for that!" Their leader called out as he let go of the girl and ran at me with his two compatriots.

I managed to sidestep the first and second to jump, the leader and one of the subordinates, but the other managed to latch onto me. It grabbed onto my back and instantly began tearing my shirt apart and clawing my back up, I reached up to try and grab it but it ducked under my grip and continued to slash into my back.

"Agh!" I let out a pained grunt before tripping over the body of the one I curb stomped and landed on my back. Or rather, I squashed the Goblin between me and the ground.

Thankfully it let go and began rolling on the ground. When I got up I prepared to stomp it's head in just like the other, only to get tackled to the ground by the other two.

_"If I live through this, I need a weapon." _I thought bitterly as I began rolling to try and shake them off. It didn't work great, but when they started trying to stab with their tiny knives I started panicing, and promptly reached behind my head and thanked god for the fact that I managed to grab one. I yanked as hard as I could and pulled it off of my back and tossed it away. I got up quickly and jumped backwards, slamming the one still on my back into the ground as hard as I could. I heard the bones in it's tiny body crack as it let go and groaned in agony.

As I watched the two writhe on the ground clutching their broken bodies I noticed the last one was trying to lift grate.

I refused to let that happen.

A few short strides and I was back by the grate and Dropped onto the metal disk as the goblin held it open. it wasn't enough through. It tried to get through, only to have its entire body crushed between the heavy metal and the hard stone as it dropped the manhole cover.

The Goblin screamed, and screamed before it finally died. The other two had been executed as the guards arrived

Celestine was looking at me with her mouth ajar in an expression I could only describe as awe. The crowd that had formed to witness the bloody scene had similar expressions. "He killed them..." "With his bare hands..." "I thought that was impossible..." They whispered among themselves, but I didn't pay them any attention.

I approached the girl that had almost been a victim and offered my hand to help her get up, she took it without a word... "Thank you..." was as far as she got before she burst into tears and wrapped her arms around me "They were... They would've.." She said through sobs "I thought Ken was safe..." She murmured into my shirt before her parents rushed over

"Samantha!" The mother called out before wrapping her daughter in a hug "You're okay!" She exclaimed as she crushed her daughter in a loving embrace,

The Father grabbed my hand and shook it fiercely "Bless you sir, Goddess Bless you!" He said as he shook my arm before quickly taking his daughter away with the girls mother.

The High Elf approached me after they left, "That was a very brave thing you did." She told me

"I shouldn't have had to do it at all." I said as I looked at the two guards who disposing of the bodies. "What took them so long?"

Celestine sighed "We are spread thin with recent events. I must return to the Castle and see about taking precautions to avoid his in the future." She said before noticing my arm "You are hurt." She stated

"This is nothing compared to yesterday, I'm fine." I tried to play off, especially since I could heal myself now.

The Queen however would not have that "Can you spare a few moments for me to heal you?"

I nodded "Yeah, I think I can."

With my acceptance she began to channel her own magic into my arm. _"Healed twice in the two day's I've been here." _I thought idly _"I hope this doesn't set a running theme." _Once she was done with my arm she made me turn around and forced me to strip off the cut and ripped fabric of my shirt. I felt her work her magic on my back and only then realized that the shirt in my hands wasn't exactly good anymore. I'd need to get a new shirt. I was going shopping anyways, I might as well.

"There, do you feel anymore pain?" Celestine asked, and I shook my head "Good then." with her job done she turned me back around "Whatever gear you acquire, tell them to bill the Castle. I shall handle the payment, but you are needed elsewhere." She told me "I shall be waiting for your safe return, Sir James." With that she put her hands together in prayer "Blessings of the Goddess be upon you." Was the last thing she told me before she turned and left followed by the guards and a fair chunk of the crowd.

"Yeah, you too.." I said quietly to myself. I walked out into the mostly empty street, all its former occupants following the Goddess Reincarnated. Now I was alone, the only person I knew here left back to the safety of her castle.

I turned and looked at the blood stained street and I feel as if I had just begun to realize how close this world is to collapse. Not even the Fortresses are 100% safe because of these monsters, and If I hadn't been there then that girl would have been abducted and raped.

...

No.

That won't be happening if I have anything to say about it.

But first things first, I have been given a Quest, and I do hate leaving them incomplete.

I began following the signs to the Market District, and hoo boy let me tell you that this was nowhere near what I expected. I blew those expectations out of the water.

As I arrived I saw almost a hundred people walking the square, visiting stalls, shops, any kind of vendor you can think of, it was here. First things first though; I needed to find a Blacksmith and get some actual armor, and maybe a sword and shield.

Walking through the crowd was tough, unexpectedly so, but at the same time I was getting pushed and shoved on my way through just as much as I pushed and shoved my way through. Unfortunately my search for a Blacksmith led me in a god damn circle until I hit a stroke of luck and was bumped right into the smith shop, and into the smith herself. It was strange, seeing the bare minimum clothing on someone who's livelihood is working with molten metal, but this was Kuroinu, so it was par for the course. "Hey!" She yelled out as I bumped into her "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry Ma'am, just looking for the Blacksmith." I apologized as I backed away from the angry woman holding the hot iron rod.

Her brow furrowed "What do you want with them?"

"I need armor, a sword and shield." Was my answer

The Woman sighed "You're too late kid, Vault cleaned me out this morning." She told me. "Best I can do is an iron sword and a hide outfit, minus the helmet; hardly better than what the Guards wear."

I gaped "You're joking."

Unfortunately she was not "Nope, the Big Bad Merc King is buying out all the metal and equipment he has for new hires, So my entire stock has vanished as of this morning."

"Why would he buy all that?" I was worried about the answer.

Thankfully she shrugged "Don't know, but word is he's getting ready for something big, and I mean big." She answered truthfully "I personally think he's just waiting for an official order to storm the Dark Queen's Castle. But if you want to know more, ask around a tavern, usually one of his members is drinking a fish under the table." She informed.

I nodded "Thanks for the tip, but I can't leave empty handed." I said "I'll take the sword and Hide then., and send my bill to the castle."

The Blacksmith nodded before going to the back room, she came out a few moments later holding a dull iron sword my new outfit like she said "Alright, here you are." Once she handed me the items I hooked the swords scabbard onto my belt, and put on my new outfit in a room she so graciously let me use for a moment. Now with Hide Bracers, Boots, and a new Hide Shirt with a small iron pauldron, I was starting to feel like a real adventurer.

After I left, I began looking for a potion shop and soon found one. Like before I found the woman in charge of the shop, and guess what? She was actually a Witch, one that wore a dress that was seriously making me wonder how in a world full of rape like this one they still decided to run around wearing the most provocative clothing they can find. I asked her for what she had but once again gave me bad news "Sorry, besides a few minor healing and stamina potions I've got nothing." She said "Kin, the Mage of the Black Dog's came by just the other day and cleaned me out. All the strong stuff takes time and ingredients to brew, and since ingredients are hard to come by nowadays I can only sell you the cheapest I can make."

I already knew why they cleaned her out, "All right, just give me what you can."

The Witch nodded "Why do you need this stuff anyways?" She asked as she grabbed a crate and began putting the bottles in it: six minor healing, and six minor stamina.

"Well, it has to do with my new profession of being an adventurer." I stated "I have been asked to rescue some people who got captured in the raid yesterday."

I saw her eye me with an intrigued eye "An adventurer you say?" She asked as I saw the cogs turning in her head "That means you'll be out of the cities a lot..." She trailed off, gazing off into space before a large grin formed on her face "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal." She said as she put the crate down on the counter, she bent over and began searching for something under the counter. I couldn't resit the urge to peek over and smile at the sight.

Sue me, Every woman I've seen has been eye candy here. I am going to enjoy it while I can.

The Witch jumped back up holding a satchel in her hands while I tried to act as if I wasn't checking out her ass. "You are going to be outside in the wilderness right?" She asked, and I only nodded "Then I'll make you a deal, I'll throw in this Enchanted Satchel, it'll let you carry everything without getting any heavier. However, in return you bring me ingredients to replenish my stock of Potions and Reagents. I'll even throw in a nice discount if you're still not convinced."

An infinity satchel for collecting plants? I'd say so "Lady you've got yourself a Deal." I said holding out my hand for her to shake, and she did with a smile. "Is there anything I ought to be looking out for?"

"Hawk feathers, Giant rat hide, giant crab chitin, I need them to create cure disease potions. With so many people crammed we are bound to get sick at one point or another, I'd rather have some ready to go just in case.

I raised an eyebrow "Are Giant rats and crab's common here?" I had to ask.

The Witch shrugged "Common enough, you can find crabs on river banks, they usually won't attack unless you wander too close or they feel threatened. As for the rats, you can find them almost anywhere, fields, caves, in the forest, really they're all over the place."

I nodded slowly "Okay, I'll keep an eye out then but for now I got to go. Places to be, people to save." I told her as I took the satchel and loaded the potions in, "Send my bill to the Castle, they'll cover it."

She smiled "I look forward to the next time you visit." She said as she leaned over the counter, I stopped for a brief moment and admired the cleavage presented but I quickly shook my head and left. I had things to do, and I have Ogled the fine women of this land enough for one day.

As I left I tried out my new Satchel, reaching in and feeling nothing until I thought about the health potions. Hmm, so I have to be thinking about what I want to take it out, okay that's pretty cool. What's next? I've got a sword and some protection, a few potions... Am I missing anything else?

I feel like I am forgetting something but for the life of me I can't recall what it is I am forgetting. I sighed, I know I would remember it when I would need it, but for now I needed to go. I couldn't afford to wait around and try and remember especially when there were people suffering while I am trying to figure it out.

With my mind made; I began navigating my way to the North Gate, and yo no ones surprise it was a giant fucking gate, there weren't many people there besides the guards a few people talking about the horses at the stables and one man standing next to a wagon who making me nervous just by looking at him. "You who I'm supposed to look for?" I asked the fidgety man, who took one look at me and was decidedly unimpressed.

"You're who they are sending?" He asked in an almost annoyed tone "I was expecting a giant of a man, like Vault!"

It was my turn to be annoyed now "Well you got me, now do you know where they are or not?"

He sighed "Yes, but please tell me you're not the only one they've sent. I want my baby girl back, not a corpse!"

Oh.. "I'll get her back, or die trying. But we need to go now, I don't want to wait around any longer than I have to." I told him, decidedly more serious than before.

With a nod the man hopped onto his wagon and said "Okay, get on." He told me "I'll take us most of the way, then walk you to the entrance."

I nodded as I hopped into the back and sat down. A part of me was excited, this was my first actual quest, and another part of me was scared that this was my first actual quest.

As the wagon began moving I couldn't help but look back at Ken, and hope that I'd live long enough to see this place again.

* * *

_**AN: I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **__**I hate this chapter. **_

_**IT SHOULD NOT HAVE TAKEN THIS LONG TO MAKE!**_

_**I am so sorry for the wait, I can think of a hundred different excuses as to why it took so long, but the bottom line is I failed myself and I failed you. You all who have read this story, followed and favorited deserve better than what I can provide and I am sorry to say I failed you in that regard.**_

_**Know that I am not dead, and that I am still working on these stories, but I cannot promise the speed/consistency they will come out. I am sorry that I cannot make any assurances that they will come out fast or at the quality of others. **_

_**I am sorry, but I know that an apology won't really cut it for some of you. But there is nothing else I can offer at the moment other than my own word that I will try and get at least two more chapters out by the end of the year.**_

_**And once more I am sorry for being so slow.**_

_**Remember to leave a review, inform me of errors, all that jazz.**_

_**Have a Happy Halloween, stay safe, and please forgive me for making you wair.**_


	4. Chapter 4

The wagon ride was slow and bumpy but it gave me plenty of time to think about what I was walking myself into.

Here I was, approaching danger at a borderline breakneck speed and all for what? I know it's the right thing to do but at the same time I can't help but think I have made an error in judgment by agreeing to this. After all I could very easily end up dead if this goes poorly, and then how am I gonna help anyone? On the other hand I will be doing things like this regardless, l what is the difference between throwing myself into danger now or later besides time and place? Maybe I'll be alive a little bit longer but that doesn't really mean anything when I am doing nothing with my time.

Maybe it's just the nerves, after all I am diving headfirst into what may very well be my end and I am just trying to look for excuses.. Maybe talking will help me calm down and clear my head. I took a calming breath and turned to my driver "So what's your name?" I asked.

His head almost snapped as he turned to look at me "What?... Oh sorry.." He apologized as he refocused on the road "My name is Adrian."

Slowly nodding I offered mine "James." I said as I offered my hand.

The now named Adrian took it and gave a quick shake. His grip wasn't awfully strong, or at least not strong enough to hurt. Unsurprising given how skinny he is. "So… are you really planning on going into a Monster Den by yourself?"

Although the real gravity of the situation was hitting me I put on my bravest face "Yeah, I guess I am." My voice only carried about a fraction of the confidence that I wanted but regardless Adrian openly gapes at me.

"But… thats suicide!" He raised his voice as he spoke "No one ever goes in without at least a battalion or band of mercenaries at their back. Anything less than fifty men is just asking to die horribly!"

I chuckled nervously "Well then I guess I'm worth fifty men then.."

He gave me a critical eye "I'd say you look more like you are worth one and a half." He told me "You want to start convincing me you're at least worth half as much as you say then for Goddesses sake grow a pair and stop sounding like you're trying to cover it up."

"I don't sound that bad do I?" I asked

Adrian rolled his eyes "I hate to tell you kid but yeah, you do." He told me as he turned the wagon down a fork in the road. "Don't get me wrong I am glad you agree to doing this. But whatever girl you're trying to impress by won't be swooning over a corpse."

With a sigh I knew he had a point "You're right," I conceded "But I'm already in this deep. What would be the point of turning back now?"

"Life?" Adrian suggested

I couldn't help but give a dry laugh "My old life is over." I said as I thought back on it. Odds are I'll never be able to go back, even if i could would I even want to go back? To return to my sad boring life before all this where my most looked forward to thing was the weekend just to play an RPG. My old life was mundane in comparison to here. First day here I get my leg gnawed on by a big dog and kill it a minute later. As terrifying as that experience was… it felt good. I saved someone, I killed a Monster. In a few hours here I already did more than I could ever say I did back home.

This place… it's almost like a dream come true. The only problem is the pests that inhabit the country, and the coming 'war'. Thankfully though those problems kind of overlap with each other to a degree. So I can knock out 2 birds with one stone which is fantastic for me.

Adrian looked at me with pity in his eyes "Oh.." He whispered to himself "I'm sorry." Adrian offered his sympathy,

With a wave of my hand I dismissed it "It's okay." I said as I leaned back and looked at the sky. Something about just looking up at the sky was strangely peaceful to me for a reason I can't rightly say. I closed my eyes and began trying to savor this moment of peace while I could. I tried to clear my mind, but I didn't get much time before Adrian tapped me on the shoulder. "What is it?"

He pointed at a fallen tree and said, "We're close, I recognize that tree." He began bringing the wagon to a stop at the side of the road. I watched him dismount before I did the same. "Alright, I'll lead you the rest of the way." He told me as he entered the forest.

"Alright," I breathed out "Time to get to work." I told myself as I let Adrian lead me into the forest. I watched as he continued deeper into the forest and once more I took another breath, trying to remain calm "No turning back now." I muttered to myself before following Adrian into the Forest. I just hoped whatever god or goddess that brought me here was watching over me right now.

Adrian led me through the Forest at a pretty decent pace I'd say, this cave was a lot deeper in than I was initially expecting, but then again it'd be weirder if the cave was just off the road. "So do you know what monsters I should expect to see or?" I asked as I vaulted over a fallen log.

My guide just shook his head "Nothing beyond Orcs, maybe some Ghouls." His voice was quiet, I guess he didn't want to be heard, which was understandable all things considered.

"What about… Goblins or Gargoyles or Werewolves?" I asked quieter, only to receive a flat look from Adrian "What?"

Adrian facepalmed "I'm trusting my Daughter's life in the hands of an idiot." He muttered more to himself than to me "Monsters very rarely live communally." He told me "Goblins live separate, Werewolves live separate, Gargoyles are only seen haunting Ruins, or far North in the Dark Queen's territory."

"Okay then why would Ghouls be with Orcs?" Speaking of; I wonder what a Ghoul looks like? Orcs I already think I've got an idea on, I've seen Goblins, I've seen Werewolves, I've seen a Gargoyle… I wonder what a Ghoul looks like?

Adrian turned away from me and continued walking "Ghouls are weak creatures, and rely on Orcs for the muscle that they lack. On the flip side Ghouls are smarter than Orcs, capable of thinking and learning like a Human."

"Ah. So the Ghouls are the Brains, Orcs are the brawn, got it." I nodded in understanding "Anything else I should be worried about?"

My guide nodded grimly "A Troll, if we are unlucky," He said "Trolls sometimes take over creatures weaker than it. It is roughly twice the size of an orc with the strength to match, and much smarter than other other monsters."

Great as if there weren't enough things trying to kill us, "What is the likelihood that they have one?"

Adrian shrugged "I can't say for certain, but just… watch out you know? If you see something roughly three times your size: stay away." he told me before putting his hand out in a halting gesture "Wait!" He said in a hushed tone before crouching and moving closer to another fallen tree.

I followed his lead, crouching and approaching the log slowly peering over it and seeing the opening to a cave. "That's it?" I asked as I looked around for anything acting like a guard.

With a nod Adrian looked over too "Yep, that's the den." He said looking around "You see anything?" He asked as he scanned the area too

"No, I'm not seeing anything. Looks unguarded." I stated. It was odd, I expected at least something to be keeping watch, but then again maybe they are all… preoccupied by something I would rather not think about right now.

He nodded slowly "Okay, You know the way back to the Wagon?" Adrian asked, and I only nodded in response, still looking for anything that might be lurking around the mouth of the cave "Okay, I'll be waiting for you and whoever you find by the road, if you're not back out by nightfall then I'll just assume you're dead and go tell Her Holiness."

I gave him a deadpan expression "Your confidence in me is inspiring." I stated as he walked away, leaving me alone in front of the Monster Den

* * *

After making sure the coast was clear I approached the mouth of the cave and peered inside, but the instant my head was in I recoiled at the smell. It alone almost made me lose my breakfast. I couldn't let the stink deter me though, I poked my head in again and looked around, it didn't look like there was anything waiting for me, and I didn't hear anything coming from inside so I took a few steadying breaths of clean air and began venturing inside.

Looking around the dark inside I began thinking about making a torch, only to remember that I had nothing to make it with. A part of me debated leaving the cave and trying to make one, but while I was thinking I began to realize that my eyes had begun adjusting to the lack of light.

My vision wasn't perfect by any means, but I could see down the tunnel and at the very least make out where I was going. I moved as slowly and quietly as I could manage, and as I got deeper into the cave I began to hear something.

It kinda sounded like a wet slapping noise, but for the life of me I couldn't piece together what it was… or maybe I just didn't want to.

I followed it as it echoed down the tunnel, every few steps and I heard a grunt of some kind. I tried not to think about what I was listening to what I could hear, but that was hard to do considering there was no other source of sound in this god forsaken cave.

Following the noise brought me to a crossroads, and I discovered that there were more sounds that gave me the wrong kind of chills. There was a tunnel to the left whrre I could see the orange glow of a fire, and there was a path to the right, that had more and more sounds echoing down from further in.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as I took the left path. I hoped that this was a small detour, and I just saved myself from getting ambushed from both sides.

I rounded the corner, peeked into the chamber and I felt my body go stiff and my stomach heave at the sight.

There, in a small chamber lit by a tiny camp fire was about a dozen small, hairless creatures all surrounding two girls. I could hear muffled sounds from them, cries of pain and sorrow that would haunt me for the rest of my life. I felt my lungs lock up and couldn't breath for a few moments before I heard one final grunt of effort and then…

I was going to vomit.

There was no way around that fact, I threw up on the floor. The sound of my retching covered up by those demons and their own maniacal and malicious laughter and breathing. I hid behind the wall, just out of sight and tried to recover, spitting the stray globs of bile onto the ground every few moments.

While I tried to recover my senses, I heard a soft and fragile voice "Please… No more…" Was all one of the girls could get out, as weak as it was. "I can't take it anymore…"

My heart broke for her as she begged for mercy, I drew my sword and gripped it as tightly as I could. I needed to get in there, I needed to do something… "HA!" I heard one of the monsters laugh "You're gonna take more, you're gonna take all our semen and then once our turn with you is finished we're going to trade you to those orcs for some of their old fuck toys." It said in a voice that was way too happy.

"_They… trade them?!"_ I said to myself in barely a whisper. Passing captives between the two types down here like they are some kind of thing to be shared...?

"KYAA!" I heard the other woman scream, and before I even realized it my feet were moving.

The first kill happened so fast that I was surprised by the amount of power I put into that swing. All it took was one clean cleave and before I knew it, I was watching the head of one of these creatures flying. It's dumbass grin slowly morphing into one of horror as it spun through the air.

The others looked at me with surprise, "A HUMAN?!" One shouted, but I had already swung my sword and cut open its throat before it could say anything else. But while I did that the two girls crawled away from me, and hid in the corner of the chamber while I began fighting.

All the Ghouls got away themselves, forming a semi circle in front of me "Well, well, well," The largest one began "Look at this, we got ourselves Delivery boys!" It called out, earning cheers from its fellows "You know what to do, maul him, beat him, tenderize him, eat him!" It shouted as they all began rushing towards me with a speed that surprised me.

The third one to die leaped and stabbed itself on my sword, I was surprised by this and before it had even finished sliding off of my sword another leaped onto my chest and two onto my legs, I dropped the weapon and focused on pulling the one currently clawing my at my face off of me.

It's grip on me was stronger than the goblins, but not strong enough that I couldn't pull it off and with a quick movement slammed iit onto the ground, breaking its neck as it collided with the hard stone.

I barely had a moment to breath before I felt a biting pain in my legs, and yep sure enough the two on my legs were biting them, and if the pain was any indication they were actually ripping flesh. I grabbed my sword from the dead one and stabbed downwards on top on one of the Ghoul's head.

That was number five dead. Once it's body went limp and it's grip was slack, I used the pommel to bash the other one off, smacking it in the head over and over again before it finally relented and retreated. I however, didn't get a moment to breath before another tried jumping on me, only this time I was prepared for it and caught it mid jump.

It squirmed and writhed in my grip but that quickly stopped when I stabbed my sword through its body, from one hip to the other. I withdrew my weapon and tossed the body away, letting it lay and die in a puddle of its own blood.

They each stared at me with looks of slowly dawning horror as they watched their companion drop dead in my grip. The ones that remained looked at the others I attacked and stabbed, realizing that they were not getting up "You...You killed them." The leader said, his smile now gone. With good reason, half of its little pack was now gone.

"Don't worry." I said as I held the sword out to the side, letting them see the blood that now painted the iron "You'll be joining them soon."

Rather than letting them get the initiative this time, I took a few quick strides and closed the distance in barely a moment. They looked at me with faces that were both terrified and in disbelief, not that I paid them faces too much mind as I raised my sword and with a single swing I sliced the closest one in half.

It's body fell to the ground, reaching for its now missing legs, trying its damnedest to feel for them but it was fruitless. I knew it was going to be dead in moments if not already two feet into the grave already. The next one took a swing at me, panicked and scared as it was, it managed to leave a light scratch on my thigh, I made sure I bashed its head open with the pommel of the sword for that. It screamed and screamed and I couldn't help but wonder if that was a lovely melody, or an annoying noise.

I silenced it with a boot to the fucking neck, and felt its wind pipe cave underneath my heel. Those final gargles were actually music to my ears. I noticed that they were starting to cower now, and began laughing "Ah.. not as fun when the shoe is on the other foot is it?" I asked rhetorically as I approached "How's it feel huh? To know that this is the end of the line, your final destination, your final moments in this world before you are welcomed into the waiting arms of death?"

The Ghouls were looking at me with terrified faces "You… You son of a bitch!" One cried out, as he began to back into the cave wall "What are you?! How can you do this?!" it cried out, but it never got an answer as I raised my sword again, and began to slaughter them like the animals they are.

They were too terrified of me to move, and that made me feel good to be able to do that to monsters that had nothing to fear before.

After I was finished, I took a moment to catch my breath. I put my hands on my knees and carefully examined the wounds they left on my legs, and yeah, they didn't look very pretty. Thankfully I have those potions in my satchel, and was about to take one out before my eyes locked on the two women that had been stuck down here for… god knows how long.

"Are… Are you two alright?" I internally winced at my own question… of course they weren't. "My name is James, and I'm here to get you out." I explained as I took a few steps towards them, but recoiled when they began retreating. "Hey…" I said softly "You're alright… you're safe now." I said more gently,

I now had a good chance to look at them. The first one had pink hair with brown eyes, while the other had brown hair and was still averting her eyes from me. "Are… Are they really gone?" She asked in a voice so fragile that my gut twisted inside my body. While I slept on a soft bed in the safety of a castle, they were down here getting abused and raped.

The thought made me feel uneasy, but I did my best to ignore it and nodded once "Everything from here to the entrance." I told them, "I'll come back and get you once I've saved everyone else." As soon as I said that her eyes widened in fear and alarm.

With a movement so fast I barely had a chance to see it, she grabbed my hand and kept me from leaving "Please NO!" She cried out "Don't leave us here! Please!" There was a desperation in her plea that struck me like a fist.

Dumbly I looked down at her scared and pleading face… Did she really think I was just going to abandon her? "I'm not going to abandon you." I said gently as I put my hand over hers "I promise, I'll be back with the others they have down here, and then we can all go to the Wagon together." I said reassuringly, only for her to shake her head.

"But… but you just said that you're going deeper in! Thats suicide!" She said hysterically

I lowered myself down to her level, "Trust me, okay?" I asked as carefully as I could "I would love to take you out of here right now, but there are more people deeper in that need me. Stay here, and I'll be back for you once I am done, alright?"

The girl gave a slow and hesitant nod "Do you promise you'll be back?"

I gave her a reassuring smile, "I promise." Once I said that she let go of my hand and wrapped it around her knees. I couldn't help but look down at them with pity. I reached into my bag and grabbed two small red bottles "Here," I offered "I don't know how badly they hurt you, but this should help with any pain or wounds that they left." I told them as I handed them the two red healing potions.

The silent girl looked up at me once, and I swear that face would have broken me if I wasn't already. "Thank you." She said in a voice so quiet that a part of me wondered if I was just imagining it.

Without another word I turned and left them there, but not before grabbing a small burning stick to use as a torch.

After getting back to the fork I had to stop for a few moments and heal my deeper wounds like the bite on my leg and the deeper cuts those damn despicable little creatures left on me.

Thankfully using _Healing_ was almost like muscle memory to me, I barely had to even think about it before my hands were glowing with that same radiant glow just like last night. I ran the soft golden light along my leg and sighed in relief as the pain began to melt away. Thank god I'm not squeamish, otherwise I am not sure how I would have gotten this done.

Once the healing was done I moved my leg a little bit to make sure there was no residual pain, and sure enough there wasn't although it did leave a mean looking scar, but it would fade in time. With that all done, and after I told myself that I was okay enough to move on I started down the path that was untraveled.

While I walked however I kept thinking back on those two girls I had saved just minutes ago.

It broke my heart to hear them cry out like that, hearing them beg for mercy that would never be granted. It made me sick to my stomach thinking about it.

If I thought that this was bad then Vault's kingdom would be worse. I don't even want to imagine what that would be like because of what I saw down here. Worst still, they were lucky that I arrived when I did because if I didn't then no one would have.

If Vault gets his way then no one is going to be safe. The thought chilled me to the core as I thought about the hentai again… and how everyone in the end gets raped… The idea of hearing those cries in person… It made me tremble with shame as a realization came to my mind.

I swallowed thickly… "I got off to that…" I said quietly to myself, horrified and disgusted by that fact. How can I even look any of those girls in the eye knowing that I did that? How can I even bring myself to look Celestine in the eye knowing that even today I was thinking about her like… like every other man here. No different than the people who want to rape her do every day.

How can I even begin to think that I am any better than them? I guess what I am doing here is a start but that doesn't mean I can just say I'm in the clear…No.. I need to stop Vault, make sure he never conquers this kingdom. I cannot allow what is happening in this cave to happen anywhere else.

With my mind made up I took a few steadying breaths and listened for those noises that would help me find the Orcs and where they were keeping the women. I walked quietly, and moved with purpose before finally hearing those grunts and muffled moans coming from a branching path.

I followed the noises and found a group of six Orcs, each spit-roasting a woman on their…

After forcing myself to calm down I began to give the chamber a once over, only six each a lot taller than me, but at the very least I had an advantage that I could kill them just as easily as they could kill me.

One more breath and I charged in and with a leap I stabbed my sword through the back of one of the orcs' head. The rest became alarmed and alert as their brother fell to the ground dead, and I quickly pulled out my weapon. "Okay, who's next?" I said before attacking the closest one.

Thankfully for me they were just as slow as they were big, and after avoiding an almost lazy swing I managed to slice open the fat gut of the second orc. Once it was dead, I noticed the others grabbing clubs and clenching their fists in rage "RAGH!" They cried as they charged at me.

I managed to avoid their swings, and with some luck managed to land a few cuts on them! But that was before I was blindsided by a haymaker and thrown with enough force to bounce off the wall as I hit it.

Yep, that hurt like hell.

Only a few moments passed before I realized that I wasn't dead because I was grabbed by my head and brought face to face with one of the ugly bastards. I struggled as much as I could to get out of its hold but with the second hand added parallel to the first I began to panic. I felt the pressure on both sides of my skull as he began to squeeze my head, tighter and tighter.

He was going to crush my head!

I began struggling harder, kicking my legs and trying to pull his hands off, it wasn't until I managed to kick him in his most vulnerable spot that I was able to get free from his grasp. With a few gasps and a quick scrabble to get my sword, I was able to defend myself as another ran up and tried to literally kick me while I was down.

Again, I hit them in the one place that it treasures the most on its body. Thankful that I had enough time to stand back up before another one tried to take a cheap shot, and managed to maneuver myself out of the way and retaliate with a stab straight through the armpit and out the shoulder.

The Orc groaned and fell to the ground, I wasn't entirely sure if what I did was fatal, but he was out of the fight and that was good enough for me. I was breathing harder now and I could feel blood running down my cheek from where the Orc hit me, but I couldn't even bring myself to care about it. The next one ran at me and like the animal it was managed to get stabbed through the neck when I raised my sword to defend myself.

With most of the orcs down the last two, the one with the club included, they were a bit more hesitant about running at me. It was a fact that I was thankful for because I needed the breather. I could feel the dull and throbbing pain in my cheek, my back, and I knew that was just the start of it. I couldn't even begin to imagine where else might be hurting right now that I wasn't aware of because of the adrenaline in my system.

We stared each other down, before they both rushed me, I dodged the one with the club and managed to leave a nasty cut along the torso of the one that is still unarmed, but as soon as I left that cut I got a punch to the ribs as a reward, one that knocked the wind out of me.

Before I knew it I got a club to the shin's and, after a single flip, landed face down onto the cave floor.

How my leg wasn't broken was anyone's guess, but god damn did it hurt like hell.

I only had a moment to react when I managed to catch a pair of orc feet coming at me with a speed that told me one thing: It was about to bring that giant club down onto me. I managed to push myself into a roll, and managed to just barely avoid a strike that was powerful enough to crack the stone. But at the same time, I heard a snap at the same time and managed to spare a look at the orc, who was looking down at a broken club.

But with the good luck I had, came the bad luck too. I didn't have a chance to be thankful before I got a nasty feeling kick to the ribs. "Ouagh!" I couldn't help but gasp out in pain before I had my back stomped on. "AAH!" I cried out.

In my throes of pain, they sought to grab me again, this time lifting me up by the shirt and snarling at me. "Human die now!" It grunted out as it lifted me up and slammed me into the ground.

Now I know I wasn't dead, I know that for a fact, otherwise I don't think I would be feeling enough pain in my back that I felt like it was broken. I know that it wasn't, I could still feel everything but man did it fucking hurt so bad that I kinda just laid there.

I wanted to get up again, to stand and fight more but that pain was almost crippling. I needed to lay there for at least a bit until I felt well enough to stand back up, so I did the only thing I could do.

Play dead.

The orc spared me a glance, as did the girls, who were cowering in the corner just like the others in the chamber that had the Ghouls. I saw the orcs huff before one picked up my iron sword and looked it over. Was it going to stab me?

No, it looked at the sword in its hands, more like a dagger in its grasp, and began playing with it. Giving a few test swings before growling "Too small." It said before breaking the sword in its grip and tossing the tip of the blade and the handle behind its shoulder, both halves landing right next to me.

The two orcs began talking about something, but I wasn't exactly paying attention to their conversation, instead focusing on grabbing the handle of the broken sword. I reached out for it with a slow and shaky hand, barely managing to get my hand on top of it. Good, at least I could use this.

I knew getting up now would be equivalent to suicide, I needed them to seperate and get distracted. So I waited, and waited, and finally got my chance when one decided to go for the women huddled in the corner. Once it was far enough away I began pushing myself off of the stone and onto my feet, I had to be quiet about this.

I took slow steps towards the orc that was distracted with its broken club, trying fruitlessly to put the two pieces together, and despite the distressed cries of the woman didn't lose its focus on the broken stick in its hands.

With a motion as fast as I could manage I rammed the sword handle into its neck, twisted and ripped it out. It turned around and tried to scream, but it only came out as wet gargles and gurgles before it began falling over. I managed to grab it just before it fell all the way to the floor and lowered it to the ground as quietly as I could.

Once it was dead and silenced I began creeping towards the other one. It was struggling with the woman in its grasp, she was kicking and fighting as best as she could but was pinned down by the orc. I saw it begin trying to align its disgusting phallus with her slit, but I wasn't going to let him put it in.

I got behind it and with a quick motion stabbed it right in the family jewels, and as it screamed out I ripped it backwards towards me, cutting open its taint in the process. It only had a moment to see me before I rammed the sword handle right into its eye as far as I could shove it.

The blinded orc began thrashing out in pain and panic, and after smacking me away ended up running straight into a wall, pushing the sword handle in far enough to kill it.

I rolled onto my back and took a breath of relief. "That could have gone better…" I said, and I couldn't help but laugh dryly at myself before wincing from the pain in my ribs. "Oh I shouldn't do that right now." I muttered to myself. Forcing myself back onto my feet. "Are any of you hurt?" I asked as I took a look at them and promptly shut my mouth.

They looked horrid. Large angry red marks were everywhere on their bodies. Their faces were stained with hundreds of tears, painful and mean looking bruises decorated their bodies. I could see on their faces that they were terrified, even now.

I lowered myself in front of them, "Who… Who are you?" One with a large bruise on her cheek asked, looking at me with odd pink eyes.

"My name is James." I offered my hand, only to realize it was covered in blood now. I slowly lowered it and said "I'm here to bring you all home." I told them.

She repeated the word, almost as if it were foreign on her tongue "H...Home?" She asked in a shaky voice. I gave her a single nod "Is...Is this a dream?"

I shook my head "No, it's not a dream. I just want to clear out the rest of the cave before I take you all home. Okay?" I told them

"Watch out…" The one with black hair and a mean black eye said "The big one is sleeping at the end of the tunnel." She told me, and I just nodded before taking out three more healing potions and offering them to the girls, who uncorked the bottles and drank them slowly. Savoring the taste of something besides semen I bet.

As I was walking away I heard the last one call out "Wait." She said quietly, getting my attention. I turned around and limped back, and a girl with brown hair and a nasty bruised chin handed me a book with a burning hand on the cover. "It hates fire… this might help." She told me before huddling back with the others.

"Where did you get this?" I had to ask, its not like Orcs seem too big on reading, and these girls can't really hide anything.

One of the others answered "They were planning on using it to keep the fire alive, but you came before they could." She told me. I could only nod as I began walking away with the book in hand.

With that taken care of I limped my way out of the chamber, I just needed to get some space to heal myself. I barely managed to reach the main tunnel before I had to collapse against a wall to begin using the healing spell I learned. It was now that I realized that I was hurting pretty much all over, and while the Spell did help with the pain, it did not take it away completely.

Closing my eyes I began thinking, I ought to consider myself lucky. If I were anyone else these things probably would have killed me and been no worse for wear for the effort. Hell, they might have been eating my body by now if I was a normal person…

But I'm not. For some reason that only god or whoever the fuck knows, I am not normal anymore. I can kill monsters just as easily as they can kill me, I can use magic when other people in this world can't.

It's only because of me that these girls can actually go home tonight, that they can return to their lives. But how many are still stuck in places like this? Living a hell that no one can rescue them from?

It makes me sick to think that people are fine with this… And it makes me sick that I ever took pleasure from this.

With most of my body healed now, but still feeling the lingering pain, I decided to open that book, although the title was worn off I managed to open it and...

* * *

F̸̩͂̋̀̄l̶̨̟͍̝̬̒ȃ̶̞̠̦m̵͉͈̞̀̇͋͝ë̸͖͖́̇͒͋͜͠s̶̠̈

* * *

You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to that.

I experimented with my hands a bit, Healing was easy, fire was a bit tougher but after figuring out that it responded to anger I managed to create a small flame in my hand… and since my Sword was busted, I am going to be needing this if I am going to survive.

With that done I pressed onward down the main tunnel, and continued and continued until I reached the last chamber, and it was only when I entered did I realize there was a quiet and muffled noise echoing off the cave walls. I looked around the room and...

…

Oh god.

I saw a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

There, sitting in the corner of the room was a large creature, larger than anything I had seen before, and under it was a girl, somewhere in her teens, and she was moaning lightly as that thing…

I clenched my fists, and feeling the flame in them grow hotter. I unleashed a torrent of fire on the bastard! In an instant the creature, the troll was off the girl and trying to protect itself. The girl remained on the ground unmoving, despite the flames above her. A part of me was thankful she wasn't foolishly standing up, but it also made me worried. Why wasn't she moving?!

Unfortunately I didn't have long to ponder that thought as the Troll charged through the flames and tried to hit me, I was thankfully able to duck under it, but only just barely. I had to stop the stream for a moment because I could already feel myself wearing out from it.

The Troll saw a chance to hit me now that I wasn't setting it on fire, and began swinging its large fists at me, Its first, second, third, fourth and fifth, all missed, but the last one found home in my chest. The punch threw me backwards and landing on the ground with a loud thud. I felt my chest for a moment feeling the pain present and the feeling of breathlessness as I tried gasping for air. It growled as it approached me, large lumbering footsteps drawing closer and closer while I tried my best to crawl away.

While I crawled backwards I managed to grab something, a bottle of some kind that still had something inside. I didn't know what it was but I threw it and watched as its contents splattered all across the trolls face and chest.

It let out an inhuman roar and I did the only thing I could do. I let out a small little trickle of fire out of my hand, the only thing I could manage, and watched as the troll was lit up like a goddamn christmas tree. It flailed and tried scrubbing the fire off, patting itself down, and even grabbed another bottle. But this time I could see what it was, and could only smirk as it poured more alcohol on its own head, increasing the flames. The screams were exquisite as it flailed and burned alive before finally dropping dead onto the ground, its body was still cooking even now that it was dead.

Despite everything I think that fight went better than the one with the orcs. Then again, they didn't kill themselves by pouring flammable liquids onto themselves.

After taking a moment to rest and get my breath back I managed to push myself up off the stone and approached the still laying girl. She… looked absolutely awful. Her eyes were unfocused and distant, but she was still breathing, which I was thankful for "Can you hear me?" I asked.

She didn't respond.

I gave her a small shake, but still nothing. With a tired sigh I pulled her up to me, and prepared to carry her out. I can only hope that Celestine, or the people in Ken can help her. As I turned to leave my eyes saw movement in the corner of the room, I would have thought it was a rat if it weren't so large. I gently laid the girl back down and tracked the small movement to a rock. One that was flat enough to be used like a door, or to hide another room.

I moved it and inside I saw **them.**

A couple of dozen tiny red creatures, and larger olive colored ones. They were all huddled up against each other, staring up at me with fear and terror. "Alright then." I muttered quietly to myself, as I grabbed a large rock from the ground and brought out a flames spell with the other. "No one leaves alive, this is an extermination just as much as it is a rescue." I recited what Leliana had told me before I took this quest.

* * *

After the deed was done I dropped the rock onto the ground with a dull thud, Did I feel bad about slaughtering some children? Surprisingly I didn't after all they are only monsters. With that done I scooped up the little girl, and began leaving the cave.

On my way out I collected the five girls that I had managed to find inside, and escorted them out. By the time we reached the surface it was close to dusk "Watch your step," I warned the naked ladies following me. I didn't want them cutting their foot open or anything like that on a sharp rock or pointy stick.

By the time I managed to get back to the wagon Adrian saw us coming and jumped to meet us "You're back! Did you find…" He trailed off when he saw the body in my arms "My...My baby girl." He hesitantly reached out for his daughter.

"I'm sorry." I said looking away ashamed. "There was nothing I could do."

Adrian took his daughter from my hands and I could hear his quiet weeping "Thank you." Was all he could manage.

"P...Papa?"

I looked up from the ground and saw that tiny girl in Adrian's arms…

"Sarah.. My little girl... you'll be okay.. I promise." Adrian said before looking at the women behind me "All of you in the cart, now!" He ordered, and without another word I was helping the victims into the back. Once everyone was onboard Adrian cracked the reins and began driving us back to Ken. "Thank you sir." I heard Adrian say, "I am sorry I doubted you."

I could only shrug "You were right to, I mean just look at me." I gestured to my body "I lost my sword, this hide is ripped and torn in a bunch of places, I've got dried blood all over me and most of it is mine. I was lucky that I made it out at all, let alone with their captives."

"But you still made it out, and that is all that matters to me." Adrian said as he drove.

I glanced back at the girls in the back, Adrian thankfully thought ahead and had given them cloaks to cover them with when they arrived "Do you think they're going to be okay?" I asked, they all had dead eyes, staring off into the distance. There was no excitement in their expression, no relief or happiness, they were just... blank.

Adrian shook his head "I don't know, I hope so." He told me "But the only ones I know from Ken are my Daughter and the two of the girls... others..." He trailed off "Maybe her Holiness can help them recover, if she cant then I am not sure they ever will."

My heart sank as I heard that. I wanted to them to recover, but knowing that they might not made my gut coil in a strange way. I felt for them, I wanted them to be able to move forward from this, to be able to live their lives without this.. event hanging around their minds. But It won't leave them, just as what I witnessed in there won't leave me no matter how much I wanted not to think about it.

What I saw in that cave was an atrocity, and what I saw in there; those monsters raping those women will stay with me for the rest of my days. I tried my best to block out those lingering thoughts, if I had just charged in and killed those Ghouls, then maybe I could have spared them from that suffering and myself from the guilt of letting it happen for just a few moments more. If I hadn't been a fool and blindly rushed into a battle with Orcs I wouldn't have been beaten half to death. If I had just been faster I might have been able to stop Adrian's little girl from suffering at the hands of that.. _thing._

I leaned back and tried to think of something else, looking up at the night sky and trying to find beauty in the unpolluted sky. There was a large red nebulous cloud that sat high above the sky, I almost mistook for yellow in the evening light. But as pretty as it was to look at I brought my gaze back down, and noticed something odd.

There was a strange shadow being cast through the trees. It was an oval like shape with a large hole in the middle. Naturally my curiosity got the better of me and I decided to investigate the strange rock. "Hey can you wait for a second? I want to go check something out." I told Adrian as I began to dismount the still moving cart.

"I'll slow down a bit but I am not waiting for you, I need to get them back to Ken soon so whatever you're doing do it fast." He told me as he pulled on the reins to slow the horses down, but not stop them. I didn't plan on taking very long and ran over to investigate the stone.

"What the hell?" I asked as I approached the peculiar stone monument sticking out of the ground. It reminded me of a Standing stone from Skyrim, only something was… off about it. I couldn't exactly explain what, only that it was.

I walked around it a few times, investigating it from every angle, but besides looking a little out of place, there didn't seem to be anything too special about it.

That is until the sun went down fully and I saw this stone in the dark of the night.

Something strange began happening, the instant darkness shrouded the stone. The empty space in the middle began glowing with a strange pale blue light, and the stone itself began glowing with a pattern that resembled the One Handed skill tree from Skyrim.

What was this thing?

I reached out my hand to touch it, and the instant it touched the smooth rocky surface, I felt something. An energy from it began flowing into me as the entire thing began to break apart. Violent orange cracks began racing up the standing stone before finally converging at the top. The energy that had grabbed onto my hand vanished and I backed up a few paces in case it was going to explode or something, only to watch it crumble apart and the blue light it housed shot up into the night sky, before exploding high above.

The flash was somewhat blinding, but when I looked back up I noticed that there was a new star in the sky. One that seemed to be shining brighter than those around it.

This.. this isn't a normal thing in Kuroinu is it?

I looked around, and hoped no one saw that before returning to the wagon I found myself asking a singular question.

"What in the name of the Goddess was that?!" A very confused Adrian shouted from past the trees.

Unfortunately I was busy asking myself that exact same question.

* * *

_**Okay, Chapter done.**_

_**I'm still a little iffy on this chapter, some things I am still unsure I conveyed correctly, others I am wondering if I could have improved in a way that I am just not seeing. But I promised a chapter by the end of the month and here it is.**_

_**Now to clear up some things:**_

_**First of all I know how many of you want to see Olga and Chloe and get onto where the main "Plot" Starts in Kuroinu, but I am asking you to just bear with me a little while longer, we are closer than before and I don't want to ruin it by rushing it.**_

_**Secondly: The standing Stone James has interacted with at the end of the chapter is something called a "Perk Stone" These will serve as marks of progression and serve to build up his legend. The one he just activated was Armsman (Level 1) from the One Handed Skill Tree.**_

_**Thirdly: I have decided to temporarily close the poll on selecting the 'Main Girl'. The reason for this is because I have been informed that it is relatively unfair and biased starting before all members of the Harem are introduced.**_

_**Speaking of the Harem, I will be putting up a new poll for now until the end of December: Would you guys want the Sequel Characters to be brought into the Fic?**_

_**I am tempted to bring them in, but I want to see what you guys think about it.**_

_**Feedback is important to me and I want to know what you guys think before I commit to anything large like that.**_

_**Anyways, I promised 2 chapters in 2 months, so I'll see you guys on New Years…**_

_**You all take care, and stay safe now.**_

_**Oh yes, and Please for the love of god, inform me of ways I can improve my writing if you would be so kind. Tips, suggestions, **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review either, it helps keep me Motivated.**_

_***Special thanks to LittleWhiteMouse for pointing out a ton of errors for me to fix.**_


End file.
